


let me catch you up to speed

by strawberrykiwicaprisun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Jenshler fic, Light Angst, Multi, Slow Burn, Smut, insecure!josh, josh is shy sensitive and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykiwicaprisun/pseuds/strawberrykiwicaprisun
Summary: “What movie have you ever seen where a rich, married, ‘Hollywood Hiller’ fucks the pool boy, and it works out for the good?” Josh snaps.“I think I’ve seen plenty of movies where it works out very well for the pool boy.” Brendon says matter of factly.“Oh yeah? Name them.”“Yeah. Pornos.” Brendon laughs.***Tyler is Josh’s boyfriend, a rich and successful owner of a pool equipment company.Jenna is his eccentric wife with interesting taste in fashion.Josh is their pool boy.(Loosely inspired by the Chlorine video)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a slow burn, forgive me.

Josh comes to the realization that he has no idea how his life had ended up the way it did, right in the middle of a normal workday, while getting fucked by his boss.

He’s 23 years old working full time for a pool equipment company, really putting his music degree to good use.

It was just supposed to be a temporary job after he graduated, but almost two years later he’s become the senior on duty for the company’s many valued costumers. 

While he started off working in the main store selling pool equipment, he found he was best at making “house calls” to peoples pools to fix them up and clean them. 

He’s good at what he does. He enjoys the labor. He enjoys the mixing of chemicals, and getting to visit the outrageously fancy houses to fix and clean rich peoples pools, even to just pretend he was the one owning the house, living the high life for a day.

He also enjoys his boss. Mr. Joseph. The wildly successful CEO of Fine Pool Equipment. He had started the company right out of high school and now almost 10 years later at the ripe age of 27 he had a monopoly on the domineering and cut throat business of pool-side assistance for the celebrities of Los Angeles. 

Josh accidentally fell into a relationship with his boss early on in his time at the company. Tyler had taken Josh under his wing and Josh was powerless to stop his crush from becoming something more when they spent practically every day together as Tyler showed him the ropes. Josh was too weak against Tyler’s bright mind, teaching him the correct chemistry for pool water, and unable to hide his attraction at the tan expanse of Tyler’s shirtless body when he taught Josh how to properly clean out pool basins. 

It wasn’t like Tyler had tried very hard to stop his advances onto the younger boy either, he seemed just as enraptured in Josh as Josh was in him. But there was a catch. Tyler was also very married.

Tyler had made the first move, stealing a kiss from Josh the first time he had successfully managed to balance chemicals correctly in the lab in the main shop. Josh initially leaned into it, too caught up in the feeling of being wanted by somebody (or so he thought) so incredibly out of his league. But then they were interrupted by Tyler’s wife calling him and Josh had sprung away from him, ready to quit and cry and maybe slap him, not necessarily all in that order.

Tyler has assured him again and again that his wife was more than fine with him having Josh as his boyfriend, even let Josh talk to her on the phone about it. 

Josh has grown much more comfortable in his relationship since then, but he still needs reassurance from time to time that he isn’t being a home wrecker. Tyler is effortlessly patient with him and never pushes him to get over his fears. Josh is completely head over heels for him.

He’s overcome with the need for that reassurance once again as he’s being fucked over his bosses desk by said boss.

He’s resting his head on his folded arms on top of the desk, Tyler’s warm hand pressed into his back to keep him bent over as far as his body would allow. It’s so good, but Josh’s doubt in his place overrides the pleasure of Tyler moving inside of him.

“Ah- Tyler.” He jumps a little when Tyler’s dick catches his prostate.

“Tyler-“ Josh tries to form a coherent sentence. If he doesn’t get this out of his mouth now he’ll lose his nerve.

“Look so good, Joshie.” Tyler compliments, and drapes himself over Josh’s back to kiss the clusters of freckles on his shoulders.

“Tyler, please, I gotta-“ Josh blinks harshly and swallows trying to screw his head on straight while he’s getting screwed.

“I got you.” Tyler coos and pushes harder into him.

Josh’s mind goes blank at that, temporarily forgetting what he wants to ask him.

Tyler buries his hand in Josh’s curls and tugs his head to the side so he can nip at the freckles on his shoulder better.

“No, Tyler, wait-“ Josh remembers his resolve.

“No?” Tyler stops thrusting immediately and lets go of his hair to stand up straight again. He goes to pull out but Josh’s hips follow his as he moves backwards.

“Tyler! Stop moving!” Josh finally catches his breath. “I need to ask you something before you fuck me too hard and I forget.” Josh sighs as he feels Tyler twitch inside of him but stays obediently still as Josh speaks.

“You alright?” Tyler inquires, fitting his hands over Josh’s hips and squeezing gently.

“Yeah, Tyler, I just-“ Josh adjusts his hips and groans.

“Hm?” Tyler prods, holding Josh’s hips still.

“I think I need to meet Jenna.” Josh holds his breath.

“You wanna meet my wife?” Tyler nudges into Josh just barely.

“Yeah, I mean I know you told me she’s fine with this and you let me talk to her but I think I’d feel more comfortable if I talked to her face to face. It’s been over a year since we started dating.” 

“Sure. Is that all?” Tyler asks simply.

Josh can hear the smile in his voice as he asks him.

“No. I also want a raise.”

Tyler barks out a loud laugh that breaks into a moan when Josh squeezes around him from laughing himself.

“Okay, baby, I’ll see what I can do.” Tyler giggles.

“Good, now fuck me into this desk so I can forget about having to clean the Kardashians pool this morning.” Josh pushes himself back onto Tyler’s dick and moans.

“Of course, baby.” Tyler obeys and fucks him hard enough that Josh is seeing stars and coming over Tyler’s desk calendar.

“Aw, Josh.” Tyler complains, seeing Josh had come over the next weeks schedule.

“That just means you have to fuck me on every day I just came on.” Josh jokes tiredly, like he didn’t know Tyler was going to do that anyway.

To his credit, Tyler had in fact fucked Josh hard enough that Josh had forgotten all about asking to meet Jenna, until a week later when he was called into his bosses office at the end of the work day.

“Shut the door behind you, please.”  
Tyler motioned for Josh to come closer with his pointer finger.

He looked suspiciously relaxed with his feet up on his desk, leaned back in his chair and smug look on his pretty face.

“Is this the part where you fire me because I accidentally spilled that chlorine canister in the store room?” Josh plopped into one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Tyler’s smirk disappeared.

“You spilled chlorine in the storeroom?”

“Uhm. No?” Josh was a terrible liar.

Tyler snorted. 

“Okay. No. This is not where I fire you. I have a proposition for you.” His smug look reappeared and he swiveled in his chair a little.

Josh’s eyes narrowed. “A... proposition?”

“Mhm. You remember when you asked for a raise and to meet my wife?” 

“I was joking about the raise part.” Josh conceded and squirmed in his chair a bit from Tyler’s gaze.

“Oh? Well then I guess you won’t be needing this then.” Tyler held up a slip of paper in between his pointer and middle finger and looked daringly at him.

Josh had no idea what it was but if Tyler was being so smug about it he wanted to know. A beat of silence passed where they both waited for the other to make a move. Josh shot out of his seat and leaned over Tyler’s desk to snatch the piece of paper. Josh pinched the paper between his fingers but Tyler didn’t let go, pulling his hand behind him so Josh was forced to lean closer to him so the paper wouldn’t rip.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Tyler tutted. Damn his good reflexes.

Josh held his ground, staring at Tyler while still leaned into his space. Tyler smiled and stretched up to peck Josh’s lips once before releasing the piece of paper.

He giggled as Josh opened the slip of paper as quickly as his fumbling fingers would allow.

“It’s an address.” He stayed lamely.

“That’s right.”

“I’m lost.”

Tyler tolled his eyes fondly and made his way around his desk to stand in front of Josh.

“It’s my address you nincompoop.”

“What? No it’s not your house is-“ 

“Finally almost finished.” Tyler cut in. “I told you I was getting a house built and that’s why you could never come over before. It’s not totally finished but it’s liveable now. I’m not stuck in a tiny apartment downtown anymore while it was being built.”

Tyler frowned at Josh’s silence.

“What’s on your mind?” Tyler placed his hands on Josh’s arms and rubbed them up and down comfortingly.

Josh was quiet for a moment.

“I just figured that was an excuse that you didn’t want me coming over to your house because you had a wife.” Josh shrugged halfheartedly. “And that’s why we always went to my place. I guess I’m just relieved.” Josh scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“Josh, no that’s never why I didn’t ask you to come over! We lived in the middle of downtown I didn’t want to make you spend a fortune to drive or ride 45 minutes into the city just to see me! I’m the one who should be coming to you when I’ve got the money to blow!” 

Josh let out a pitiful laugh at that. Tyler pulled Josh into a hug. 

“I’m so sorry I made you feel like you were some secret, that’s not what I meant to do at all.” 

“It’s fine, I guess I just feel like sometimes this is too good to be true. Being with you.” Josh mumbled into Tyler’s shoulder.

“You’re the one that’s too good for me.” Tyler tilted Josh’s chin up to give him a chaste kiss.

“Ok well now I know that you weren’t lying to me, what does me getting a raise have to do with your address?” Josh furrowed his brow at the address in question.

Tyler’s smirk reappeared again. 

“I have a house with a pool now. I’m in need of a pool caretaker at least twice a week. Plus Jenna wants to meet you too.” 

Josh laughed loudly at that and Tyler smiled back at him, happy that the tension had dissolved completely.

“Mostly it’s just an excuse for me to see you more often too since I’m not in the store so much anymore.” Tyler confessed.

“Now that you’re a rich CEO too good for middle class workers like me huh?” Josh teased lightly, poking Tyler’s stomach.

“Never.” Tyler beamed at him.

“So you thought you would just hire me instead of asking me to come over like a normal boyfriend?” Josh shook his head at his antics. 

“How else was I supposed to get to spend more time with you without eating into your working hours so you wouldn’t be docked pay? This way we get to be together during the day. Just think we will get to see each other before the sun has gone down every night. And you won’t have to sacrifice any pay. Plus what person really needs their pool cleaned twice a week? When you come over you probably won’t even have much to do so you’ll just have to spend the rest of your time slot with me instead.” Tyler pointed out. 

Josh pretended to mull the question over in his head like he wasn’t overjoyed at the fact Tyler had concocted this crazy plan. 

“Hmm. Okay. But I want to work for what I’m getting payed. I’m gonna earn it. None of this handout stuff just because I’m a college graduate drowning in debt from a degree they aren’t even using.” Josh points his finger into Tyler’s chest to prove his point.

“Fine. I’ll make sure there are plenty of leaves at the bottom of the pool for you to clean during your shift. That way I get to watch you be all shirtless and wet.” Tyler joked.

“Thank you.” Josh said sincerely, holding Tyler’s cheeks in his palms and kissing him as hard as he could.

Tyler was the first one to pull away.

“Now go pack up the truck and change, we are gonna be late. I made dinner reservations to celebrate your raise.” 

“You were just banking on the hopes I was gonna say yes?” Josh asked in disbelief.

“Absolutely! Now go!” Tyler swatted at Josh’s ass as Josh stumbled out of his office to lock up the store and make himself look presentable. 

What had he just agreed to?


	2. Chapter 2

“Stop pacing it’s making me nervous!” Brendon complained.

Josh was wearing a trench into their shared apartment living room with his constant pacing. 

“I can’t help it i’m nervous!” Josh exclaimed and resumed his pacing.

Brendon was watching amusedly at Josh, spread out on their blue velvet couch they had bought for 45 dollars at a second hand store. It had come with as many stains as Brendon had given it since they purchased it. But it was what two new graduates could afford when they spent most of their life savings moving from Ohio to Los Angeles in pursuit of their respective music dreams.

Brendon obviously wanted to start his own band. Josh’s dreams however, were a little more reserved. His goal was to be an on duty drummer for a recording company. There were many artists these days that needed a drummer to come up with beats or record live drums for their own music, it was Josh’s hopes that he’d be hired permanently at a nice label. Unfortunately nobody seemed to be in the market for one right now. 

That’s how he had gotten his job at Fine Pool Equipment. He was walking aimlessly down the unforgiving streets of Los Angeles looking for any job that would take him at this point, having been in Los Angeles for nearly three months with no luck on his career. He stopped in the first store he saw and Tyler had miraculously hired him on the spot. He took a chance on Josh and thankfully it had paid off. He got a stable income and relationship out of it, and was still happy where he was nearly two years into his move.

Brendon wasn’t doing much better on his own career, but was still successful at his own job as a bartender in one of the higher end celebrity clubs. They both enjoyed their jobs and were good at them. Sometimes you aren’t cut out for your dreams. And that’s okay. They shared a tiny apartment where rent was way too high but it was in a safer neighborhood close to both of their jobs and that’s what counted. 

What Brendon didn’t count on was being dragged into the drama of his best friends relationship. He wasn’t very good at giving advice.

“You knew he was married when you started dating him. You must’ve thought eventually you would meet her! Why didn’t you prepare yourself for it earlier instead of 30 minutes before you’re supposed to leave!” Brendon chastised him.

“Because I’m good at ignoring my problems thank you very much!” Josh threw his hands up in the air and made his way to their kitchen to get a glass of water to steady his nerves.

It was Monday. He was going to his boyfriends house for the very first time to clean his fucking pool and meet his wife. And he was this close to having a panic attack.

“Are you worried she’s gonna be like resentful and and order you around like a servant?” Brendon looked over to where Josh was boring holes into their countertop with his out of focus gaze.

“Yeah, kinda.” Josh admitted.

“Josh, I was kidding. Tyler would never let that happen.” 

“Yeah but what if she like only threatens me when he’s not around and he doesn’t believe me when I try to tell him that she hates me and then he breaks up with me for driving a wedge in their marriage-“

“Josh! I’m pretty sure that only happens in movies!”

“What movie have you ever seen where a rich, married, ‘Hollywood Hiller’ fucks the pool boy, and it works out for the good?”

“I think I’ve seen plenty of movies where it works out very well for the pool boy.” Brendon says matter of factly and picks under his fingernails.

“Oh yeah? Name them.” Josh doesn’t even know why he’s entertaining this conversation.

“Yeah. Pornos.” Brendon laughs.

Josh lets his head bang down on the countertop.

“Besides. It’s not cheating or anything. You’re in a loving, committed relationship and she’s cool with it.” Brendon feels bad for Josh. He looks like he’s about to throw up.

“Whatever. I’ve gotta go. See you in the morning.” Josh grabs his hat off the stand by the door and doesn’t wait for Brendon to reply as he slams the door and stomps down to his official Fine Pool Equipment truck. 

The drive is long. Josh doesn’t even play music on his way, his nervous hands drumming out a beat on his steering wheel instead. 

Tyler’s new house is nearly in Calabasas, and at the height of 2 p.m. traffic, Josh is worried for a moment that he is going to be late. He has specific and scheduled time slots for his house calls to fix up pools, Tyler managed to nab his last two time slots of the days on Monday and Friday’s, starting at 3 in the afternoon with four hour shifts. That means Josh won’t have any more appointments after Tyler’s ends at 7 p.m. on those days which he is grateful for. Some days he works until 10 p.m. or later with high maintenance costumers pools.

He can’t tell if it’s the rolling hills or his rolling stomach that is making him feel like he wants to throw up. But as he pulls up to Tyler’s gate, he’s seriously considering turning right back around.

He punches in the code Tyler gave him and the gates swing open for him to drive through. Tyler has a long and wandering driveway to his house. He stops when he pulls up to a fork in the drive. 

One road is labeled “service” and the other is “personal”

He’s pretty sure Tyler’s wife wouldn’t want him rolling up to their garage through the personal entrance so he takes the service route, and pulls up to what he assumes is the entrance to the backyard.

He parks next to a truck with a gardening company logo painted on the side. A man is leaning against the hood smoking a cigarette in a blue jumpsuit.

Josh hops out and gives him a little wave as he gathers his tools.

“This way to the pool?” He asks the man, trying not to give away his nervousness.

The man throws his head back and laughs. Smoke billows out of his nose.

“Yeah. You must be new huh?” The guy is older, his crows feet are permanent on his relaxed face.

Josh nods. “Anything I should know before I go in?” 

The man takes a thoughtful drag of his cigarette before speaking. 

“Watch where you leave your tools. They’ll disappear from right under your nose.” The man throws his head back and laughs loudly again.

“Uhm. Okay, thanks man.” Josh makes his way to the back entrance, the mans cackles still echoing behind him.

He steps through the garden gate and is immediately taken aback. It’s beautiful. Literally it’s own little paradise.

There’s a lush garden with stupidly obnoxious topiaries, fountains, and extensive brick walkways. Trees overhang the entire yard. There’s a clearing next to what looks to be a guesthouse and a tree swing. Josh has to wander a bit around the paths to find what he’s looking for. 

When he finally stumbles upon the pool his jaw drops. It’s huge. He’s gonna need 10 more hands to help keep it maintained. 

The pool is nestled right next to the house, no- mansion. The deck connects right up to the back door. The house itself is huge as well. Floor to ceiling windows, balcony’s on every french door leading from the rooms inside. It overlooks the valley where the city looks minuscule from the perch the house is positioned on. Josh is way out of his element.

He stands there for a moment just feeling a bit stupid. He knows his eyes are probably bugging out of his head as he takes in the lavish surroundings but he’s overwhelmed. It’s beautiful.

A breeze catches his bucket hat knocking it off his head and onto the ground below him and he’s knocked out of his childlike trance.

Josh sets down his tool chest and stoops down to get it when a growl coming from beside him makes him stop short.

He looks up. He can’t believe his eyes. There’s a cheetah. It’s stalking up to his bucket hat and claiming it as his own, glaring at Josh where he was knelt down to grab it.

Josh snaps out of it and yelps, scrambling backward away from the big cat.

“Jason, down!” Tyler’s voice calls from the house. 

Tyler bursts through the doors barefooted and picks Jason up by his scruff and tosses him away from Josh. The cat looks at Josh like he has a grudge against him but stalks away to the other side of the garden.

“Why didn’t you come through the main entrance!” Tyler kneels down in front of Josh. “Are you okay? I told him to expect visitors from the front gate so he thought you were an intruder I promise he would never hurt you!” Even as Tyler says it, he runs his hands over Josh’s body to make sure he isn’t hurt.

Josh blinks rapidly.

“You- cheetah!” he exclaims eloquently. “Gardener didn’t warn me-“ 

“I’ll fire him.” 

“No!” Josh finally tears his gaze away from Jason to meet Tyler’s eyes.

“No it’s fine I’m just surprised, I didn’t know you had an exotic pet.” Josh breathes a laugh.

“Yeah he’s new. Came with the place actually. But never mind that, you come in the personal entrance from now on! You may be here on business but I won’t have you sneak around the back like some dirty secret. You’re my partner first.” Tyler wraps him up in a hug and laughs as Josh mutters out an excuse. Tyler takes too much joy out of flustering him up.

“Great first impression on your pet huh?” Josh shakes his head and crawls over to his hat.

Just as he goes to pick it up a heel with a fluffy ball on the top pins it to the ground underneath it.

The foot inside the heel has pink toenails with donuts painted on them. His gaze follows up a tan leg covered in a shimmery dress. He finally looks up to the face belonging to the foot pinning his hat.

A woman with a wicked smirk, mirthful eyes and a raised eyebrow stares back down at him. Her shiny jewelry sparkles in the afternoon sun and reflects off of her golden hair.

Josh scrambles back for the second time when he realizes he’s close enough underneath her to practically see up her dress and shoots up to his feet.

Josh looks at Tyler with wide eyes, who’s staring back at him trying to contain his laughter.

“You must be Joshua.” She smiles at him and Josh is struck by her beauty.

He forgets how to speak as she takes his rough hands in her dainty ones and leans up to kiss both of his cheeks.

“It’s nice to meet you.” He finally stumbles out. 

She gives him a radiant smile and catches her husbands eye as she bends down to pick up Josh’s hat. She dusts it off over-dramatically.

Josh’s ears grow hot when she fits it over his head for him. 

“You hold onto that. Jason can get quite territorial over things he likes.” She titters.

“The gardener really didn’t warn you about him?” Tyler asks, placing a hand on his lower back that has Josh blushing.

“No. He did tell me to hang onto my tools though?” 

“Ah. Well that was some good advice actually.” Jenna says. She and Tyler both turn their attention to something behind Josh.

When he looks he sees his tool box is open and a few tools are scattered around it.

Josh catches something moving in the bushes by the guesthouse.

“Ned, come out sweetheart.” Jenna calls, walking over to the bushes and crouching down far too elegantly for somebody wearing heels in grass.

“Ned?” Josh asks curiously.

The bushes shake a bit before a small, fluffy, horned, white creature emerges from them. 

“Jenna likes her exotic pets.” Tyler leans over to whisper in his ear.

“Ned, darling, I know you’ve got something of Joshies can I have it please?” Jenna asks firmly.

Josh flushes at the nickname.

The creature blinks up at her with its dark wide eyes and scratches its head with its paw. Josh finds it really cute.

Jenna holds out her hand expectantly.

The creature- Ned- hands over a shiny silver wrench from Josh’s toolbox, looking guilty if that were possible.

“Thank you, pet.” She pats the creatures head gently and comes over to slip the wrench into the front pocket of Josh’s shirt.

Josh watches as Ned disappears back into the bushes.

“Ned has a habit of hoarding shiny things. He likes to hide them at the bottom of the pool. You’ll have to watch your tools at all times.” She explains.

“I can’t imagine what he has down there now.” Tyler remarks.

They all look over to the pool where the water is green and stagnant.

“That’s what I’m here for.” Josh jokes.

“Tyler tells me you’re very good.” Jenna takes his arm in hers and leads them to walk around the yard. Tyler walks to his left while Jenna leads him on his right.

Josh doesn’t know if she’s talking about his pool cleaning skills or just him in general.

“Tell me though, what do you think?” She asks coming to a stop at the lookout over the valley below.

“Of your home? It’s beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like it. I know it isn’t completely finished yet but I can tell that it’s not just a house, but a home too. It’s a comforting place to be in. Your own little oasis.” Josh says honestly, looking around.

“How do you know that, you haven’t even been inside yet.” Jenna looks at him with a serious face.

Josh splutters, unable to come up with a response.

Jenna looks up at him earnestly. “I’m only teasing, Joshie, thank you. You should... stay for dinner. So you can see the house too.” 

“Jenna is a wonderful cook you won’t regret it.” Tyler cuts in.

“You can clean the pool some other time. Lets get to know each other first hm?” Jenna actually looks like she would beg if she had to.

Josh couldn’t say no to her even if he had a gun pointed to his head. He just nods dumbly in return. 

“We’ll be in to help in a minute, I want to show Josh the rest of the yard first.” Tyler kisses her cheek.

“M’kay. Don’t be too long, boys.” She calls behind her as she steps back into the house gracefully.

When the door shuts Josh lets out a long sigh of relief and Tyler giggles at him.

“I think you’ve wooed her.” Tyler fits his arms around Josh’s waist and pecks his nose.

“Really?”

“Yes really. She doesn’t just cook for anybody. And she especially doesn’t just invite everybody into our house when it’s not finished. She’s the one decorating it you know. She doesn’t want people to see her unfinished work.”

Josh looks up at the house. He can’t really see inside, except through a window open in what looks to be their kitchen.

“Well for what it’s worth I like her too. I’m not sure what I was even worried about before.” 

Tyler smiles widely at that and kisses Josh quickly.

“You didn’t really want to show me the rest of your yard did you?” Josh asks knowingly.

“No. I kinda just wanted to kiss you a bit because you did so well.” Tyler leaned up to mumble the words into a kiss. “But I will show you the rest of the yard if that’s what you want to do instead.” Tyler pulls back ready to show off his impressive yard.

Josh rolls his eyes and mimics Tyler by taking off his shoes and dragging them down to sit in the grass together.

Josh hums in approval at the soft grass underneath them.

“Yeah it’s called luxury grass.” Tyler gets an excited gleam in his eye talking about his backyard.

“Luxury grass? Tyler, I love you, but that’s the most pretentious thing I’ve ever heard.” Josh laughs wholeheartedly.

“What! Isn’t it nice? Plus you’ll be thanking me for this nice grass not giving you any stains when I fuck you right here in my backyard.” Tyler laughs as he says it and Josh can tell he’s just bullshitting but he plays along.

“You want to fuck me in the luxury grass?” He asks in mock disbelief.

A laugh comes from the open kitchen window and Tyler and Josh both look at each other with wide eyes when they realize Jenna can hear them.

“We’ve been caught. C’mon.” Tyler drags him back up and tugs him towards the house.

“What happened to kissing me?” Josh grumbles.

Tyler whips around and pulls Josh in and kisses him rough enough that his knees go weak and he chases Tyler’s lips when they pull away.

“Okay. Lead the way.” Josh states with glazed over eyes.

Tyler tangles his fingers with Josh’s and leads him through the back door into the house. None of the walls are painted. There’s minimal furniture and it’s smells like sheetrock but with Tyler and Jenna inside, the house still feels cozy.

“I’ll be right back!” Tyler calls and disappears into what Josh assumes is a bathroom and he’s left standing in the kitchen alone with Jenna.

“Can I um, help you with anything Mrs. Joseph?” Josh twiddles his thumbs as he watches her slide food onto three plates.

She looks up at him from under her lashes.

“You make him so happy, Joshua. And because he’s happy, it makes me happy, so in kind of a round about way, you make me happy. You’re good for him. I can tell. And I like you a lot already. I want you to feel welcome here. And I intend to make you feel at home any way I can. Thank you, really.” 

She’s straight to the point.

Josh looks over to the door Tyler disappeared into and hears the sink running.

“Thank you, Jenna. I never want to step on anyone’s toes, this is all really new for me and I’m still trying to figure it out but thank you for being so great about this whole situation.” Josh gesticulates with his hands because he’s a bit uncertain of what to call the dynamic they have. “He means the world to me. And because you mean the world to him that means in a round about way you mean the world to me too.” Josh copies her words and smiles.

The door to the bathroom opens and Tyler reappears, oblivious to the conversation.

“Yes, can you help me carry these to the table?” She answers Josh’s question from earlier and hands him a plate and a couple of glasses.

Josh feels warm all over as he nods and she winks at him while Tyler’s back is turned.

Josh has a feeling this is all going to work out just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Josh has his work cut out for him when he comes back on Friday to the Joseph’s.

He makes sure his tool kit is within his sights at all times and waves to the gardener when he passes by, much more confident in his surroundings.

He doesn’t see Jason which concerns him, but not enough to stop him from doing his job.

He starts by draining the pool. It was growing bacteria because it was stagnant. The scorching California heat gets to him within the first half hour of him working and he pulls his shirt off. His bucket hat stays firmly planted on his head though, he doesn’t want to let that sneaky animal steal his precious hat.

His attention was diverted from the task at hand when he hears a door open and sees Tyler walking towards him with a book in one hand and a fruity looking drink in the other, wearing just a pair of swim trunks. 

Josh ignores him in favor of continuing to pump the pool. Tyler looks like he’s up to no good.

Tyler slumps down into a pool chair and pulls up the umbrella next to him, setting down his drink on the ground next to him.

Josh pointedly refuses to get distracted. This was going to take all day and he couldn’t afford to waste his time looking over Tyler’s smooth tan skin.

“Ah-hem.” Tyler clears his throat dramatically.

“Pool isn’t clean yet, sorry you can’t swim.” Josh replies easily.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m just here for the view.” Tyler says simply, watching Josh over the edge of the book he’s clearly not reading.

Josh turns away from him to hide his smirk of his own.

The pool pump slows down to a halt and makes a noise that doesn’t sound right, and Josh’s smirk turns into a frown.

He cuts off the motor and wrenches open the tube that was flushing the water out of the basin.

7 pieces of silverware fall out as he shakes it.

“You guys missing any spoons?” Josh holds up a now rusty spoon and eyes Tyler over his sunglasses.

“I thought I just kept accidentally throwing them away!” Tyler stands up and walks over to the bushes. “He can’t even reach the utensil drawer.” Tyler grumbles and shakes the bushes by the guesthouse. 

“Ned! You have some explaining to do!” Tyler narrows his eyes when Ned doesn’t appear. “Don’t make me get Jenna!” He warns.

“Too late!” A voice appears from the house and Jenna steps out onto the pool deck.

She has two fruity drinks in her hand and she’s wearing a paint spattered shirt. Her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She has glitter smattered all over her skin and hair. Josh isn’t sure if it was an intentional style choice or not but he knows that it compliments her blue eyes and makes her look like she has galaxies of sparkly rainbows over her skin as the glitter catches in the sun.

Josh hooks back up the water pump and wipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm as Jenna pads over to the bushes. 

He can’t hear what’s being said over the rumble of the pump but he sees Jenna with a spoon in her hand shaking it at where Josh assumes Ned is hiding in the shrubbery.

The last of the water is drained and Josh shuts it off for good, coming over to the edge of the pool. It towers over him where he stands at the bottom and he has to squint up as Jenna meets him at the edge, squatting down as far as she can.

“Trade?” She inquires, nodding to the silverware at the bottom of the pool and the drink in her hand. “I made homemade lemonade.” 

Josh gets a shiver down his spine when her colds hands brush his sweaty ones as he hands her the cluster of silverware and she passes him one of the glasses in her hand.

She watches him intently as he takes a hesitant sip and has to hold back a groan at how refreshing and good it is in the blistering heat.

“Thank you. But I’m never gonna get anything done with you two around.” Josh says honestly, sucking down a few gulps of lemonade before passing it up for Tyler to take.

“That just means you’ll have to stay later to finish.” Tyler shrugs.

Josh goes to give a smart retort when he sees his sledgehammer being pulled into the bushes by the handle.

“Uhm, could you-“ He points to where his tool is being stolen.

“Ned!” Tyler chastises and chases after where the sledgehammer had almost disappeared.

“Alright, alright, we’ll leave you to do your work, c’mon Tyler, let the cute pool boy do his job.” Jenna dragged Tyler towards the house and Tyler dropped his sledgehammer by the pools edge.

“We can watch the show from inside.” Tyler whispers loud enough for Josh to intentionally hear.

Josh blames the sun for his burning cheeks but he knows it’s because of the Joseph’s flirting. He’s never going to survive this job.

True to their word, they leave him alone and Josh is able to scrub the pool and fill it with crystal clear water before his shift is over. He only had to stop twice to chase after his tools being dragged into the bushes. He’s quite proud of the progress he’s made in a few short hours. He feels sunburnt though and while the pool isn’t chemically balanced, looks really inviting.

He dips his hand in to find it pleasantly cool. 

Tyler and Jenna should come enjoy this too.

He turns to the house and he catches two figures ducking down from the window too slowly. 

Josh whistles loudly.

“Stop staring and come join me!” He calls after them. He hears the sound of two pairs of footsteps racing down the stairs and Tyler and Jenna burst through the back doors.

“Is it ready?” Tyler asks already ripping off his shirt.

“It’s not balanced or anything but it’s fresh. And I’m hot. So I’m getting in. You’re welcome to join me.” Josh dives into the pool and his heated skin is relieved. It feels so good.

When he pops up he sees Tyler splashing around in the shallow end like a child and Jenna sitting more politely in the edge of the pool with her legs dipped in.

“Josh it’s wonderful!” She says gleefully kicking her feet a bit.

“It’ll be even better when I put the chlorine in. But we can enjoy it for now.” Josh floats on his back.

“Oh look, Ned’s coming to check it out!” Tyler points to where Ned is standing at the edge of the pool, peering into the water below. He turns up his nose and scampers back into the bushes.

“You’re welcome.” Josh scoffs.

***

“C’mon Josh you’ve done enough work today, I wanna cuddle.” Tyler complains.

Josh is sat at the edge of the pool with a chemical tester in his hands.

“I’m almost done, I promise.” Josh doesn’t look up as he says it. He doesn’t have the proper chemicals with him to balance the pool right now, but if he can get a head start on his work for Monday by making sure the water at least stays clean until then, he’ll do it.

A clatter comes from the house as Jenna is bustling about the kitchen. Tyler and Jenna had convinced him to stay for dinner again as a thank you. And who was Josh to turn down free food and more time with his boyfriend?

“Okay. Done.” Josh stands and Tyler tugs him over to a hammock that hangs from a tree by the lookout. It takes a lot of maneuvering and a few failed attempts but they are finally able to settle in a comfortable position in the hammock rocking back and forth.

They both don’t realize Jenna is watching them with a full heart from the window.

Josh’s arm goes almost immediately numb from where Tyler is resting his head on his bicep, but he wouldn’t move even if he could. One misplaced limb would send them tumbling out of the hammock. It’s perfect.

Tyler sighs loudly in content.

“I really like having you here.” Tyler lets his fingertips trail over Josh’s sunburnt arm.

“Hmm I don’t know. I think I liked cleaning out the Hilton’s pool better. It’s smaller.” Josh says cheekily.

“Paris Hilton?” Tyler laughs in disbelief.  
“Ryan Seacrest lives next door should I give him your number too?” 

Josh slaps at his chest and they laugh so hard the hammock swings dangerously.

“I like it here too. It’s nice.” Josh says decidedly.

“Just nice?” Tyler mocks.

“Yeah I don’t know what could make it better.” Josh nudges Tyler’s nose with his own in a challenge.

Tyler gets the picture and kisses him deeply, throwing his leg over Josh’s waist and swinging them precariously.

Josh grips onto Tyler’s calf as Tyler licks into his mouth and his jaw falls open to accept the kiss.

Josh’s hand squeezes the leg trapping him when Tyler nudges under his chin and nips at his throat.

Tyler uses his leg to pull Josh closer and Josh’s hand slides up his smooth thigh.

Wait. His smooth thigh?

“Tyler.”

“Hm?” Tyler hums into his neck.

“Did you shave your legs?”

That gets Tyler to stop attacking his neck and look up at him.

“Yeah. S’more, aerodynamic. Jenna and I shaved them together. Do you like it?” Tyler asks a bit shyly.

“Yeah! Of course, feels really nice.”

Josh leans back in to kiss Tyler some more but can’t stop running his hand up and down Tyler’s leg.

“Stop petting me.” Tyler laughs into the kiss.

“I can’t help it, It’s different than what I’m used to feeling on you, I like it.” Josh squeezes his thigh.

Tyler flips the hammock and they roll out of it in a mess of limbs.

“Ow! Sunburn!” Josh reminds Tyler as they roughhouse in the grass.

Tyler stops wrestling him and sits up.

“If you should’ve learned anything from this job it’s to never forget sunscreen!” Tyler pokes a finger into Josh’s red arm.  
“We’ve got aloe.” Tyler jumps up and they stumble towards the house stealing kisses and sharing laughs along the way. 

Jenna appears in the doorway to the house, leaning in the doorframe, they nearly run into her in their haste.

She holds the bottle of aloe in her fingers and shakes it a bit, taunting them.

“Looking for this?” She looks smug.

“Yeah, Josh needs it.” Tyler points his thumb to Josh, either unaware or ignorant of the conniving look on his wife’s face. 

“Sure, Josh sit down.” She says all too steadily.

Josh sits obediently on the patio ground and waits for Tyler to smear the aloe on his back.

Tyler starts with his front, dabbing his ears and nose with it, and down Josh’s chest, a glowing smile on his face. 

Josh nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels a pair of smaller hands rubbing the lotion into his back. He wasn’t expecting her to help him too, but the touch isn’t unwelcome.

“Sorry. I know it’s cold.” Jenna says with a tinkling laugh.

Josh swears on his grave he will never tell anybody he jumped because her hands were massaging his back and not because the lotion was cold.

He lets out an involuntary moan when she rubs it lightly over the back of his neck. 

Tyler and Jenna both giggle at that. He never wants it to stop. His skin is too hot and their hands feel so good. It ends too soon for his liking.

“There we are, sweetheart.” Tyler says quietly, getting Josh to reopen his eyes. “You look tired.” he comments.

“I’m just dizzy from how good that felt.” Josh answers honestly. Tyler and Jenna share another look and giggle together again.

He feels embarrassed from his slip up but swallows it down when he sits down to dinner with them. 

He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know i had to include tyler’s shaved legs


	4. Chapter 4

“You called her Mrs. Joseph?!” Brendon laughs out loud at Josh who was attempting to catch his best friend up to speed on the meeting of his boyfriends wife.

“Yeah, it’s like polite and stuff!” Josh defends half-heartedly. 

“Isn’t she only like 5 years older than you?” Brendon can’t contain his laughter and Josh feels embarrassed again.

“Four. And It just slipped out, okay?”

“Oh, dude this is too good, please tell me what else happened.” Brendon sprawls back over Josh’s bed as he watches Josh put on his work clothes for the day.

“She’s great, what else can I say? I was worried for nothing!” Josh doesn’t know why he feels so defensive talking about Jenna.

“So you’re going back today then?” Brendon flops over from his stomach to his back and his face goes red from his head hanging off the side of the bed.

“It’s Monday isn’t it?” Josh retorts back.

“Oooh okay somebody needs to get laid. Has he fucked you in his mansion yet? I bet he has like silk pillowcases or something.” 

“No, he has not fucked me in his mansion yet.” Josh copies Brendon’s voice in an annoying accent. “I doubt we will be doing any fucking while she’s there.” Josh tucks his shirt into his pants and turns around to face Brendon.

“But she’s always there, why wouldn’t you get laid just because she’s around?”

“Because it’s her house and it’s courteous to not fuck her husband while she’s there. Besides, she’s not always in the house. She owns a bakery downtown somewhere. One of those eccentric vegan places I think. If her baking is as good as her cooking I’m sure it’s great.”

“Ah ha! So that’s how she charmed you so quickly! With baked treats!” Brendon points an accusatory finger at Josh.

“Everyone knows the way to my heart is through my stomach, that’s not exactly a secret, Bren.” Josh picks up his hat and sets it on his head. “I’m keeping an open mind about her. So far she’s not a witch. I trust Tyler’s judgment.” Josh shrugs and grabs his truck keys before opening the apartment door.

“I just don’t want you getting hurt. You’re my best friend. I’m supposed to watch out for you.”

“You were the one convincing me she was gonna be great in the first place!” Josh shot back.

“Yeah because I’m also supposed to be supportive!” Brendon says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Josh pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’ll see you later.”

“I’m texting Tyler and telling him to fuck the stress out of you!” Brendon shouts through the closed door.

Josh stomps down the stairs loudly.

When he makes it to the Joseph residence Josh calls Tyler to come help him move the large shipping container of chlorine on the back of his truck. The gardener was nowhere to be found to help out.

There are clouds rolling overhead that look dangerously dark like they could open up any minute. 

“It never rains in California.” Tyler reassures him, catching onto Josh’s worried gaze at the sky.

They both managed to get it on its side to roll towards the pool, but Josh ends up doing most of the pushing, Tyler being mostly unhelpful and staring at Josh’s ass.

Josh stops and looks up when he hears a cat call coming from an open window on the top floor of the house. Jenna is leaned halfway out of the window waving a tea towel. She wolf whistles when they finally get the container into place by the pool.

Josh’s cheeks burn hotly at her calls and Tyler slaps his ass playfully.

“Looking good, Josh! Tyler, stop being lazy!”

Tyler waves her off and she laughs pulling herself back through the window.

His phone rings and Tyler holds up his finger. 

“I’ve got to take this, I’ll be back.” Tyler looks sympathetically towards Josh and the large chlorine container. He holds his phone up to his ear before disappearing into the house and Josh is left stranded in the backyard. 

The clouds split open and it starts to pour before he even has a chance to open the container. It has him rushing inside as fast as he can, luckily only soaking his top half.

“Never rains in California, huh?” Josh grumbles and stands on the welcome mat, slowly soaking it from his dripping form.

Jenna comes rounding the corner from a back room.

“Get inside here you big goof!” she motions for him to step off of the mat and into the kitchen.

“I don’t want to get your floors wet.” Josh nods to the new wooden flooring.

“Then give me your shirt and I’ll give you a towel.” She says sweetly, holding out her hand.

Josh feels incredibly self conscious as he peels off his wet shirt, it stuck to him in a way that he almost had to struggle to get out of. He feels like he was going to evaporate into mist when he catches Jenna’s unabashed staring at his torso.

“I’ll put this in the dryer for you.” She looks up at him and bats her eyelashes and where the heck was Tyler right now?

When she returns from the laundry room she has a towel in hand to which Josh uses to dry his unruly curls and he finally steps off the mat to join her in the kitchen.

“Doesn’t look like it’s gonna let up anytime soon.” Jenna comments, just to break the weird tension in the room.

“Yeah, looks like you’re stuck with me for a little while.” Josh looks down at what Jenna had been making on the kitchen counter.

She watches him stare longingly at the baked goods she had been experimenting with.

“Would you like to help me with these? You could tell me which one you like best.” She offers.

Josh sits at a barstool and glances at her from over the counter.

“I’m not sure how much my opinion would help, I’m not an expert on what these are, so I don’t think I’d be able to tell you if they taste like what they’re supposed to.”

“That’s good! Then you can just tell me if they taste good or not and I can have an unbiased opinion. Here!” She shoves what looks to be a small cookie into his mouth before he can protest.

“Mmm!” He tries to speak with his mouth full and it’s worth it to nearly choke when she laughs so prettily at his attempts to convey his approval. 

Jenna reaches up to get him a glass of water but can’t quite reach the shelf.

“Could you a be a dear and grab one of those for me?” She points to one of the glasses in question.

Josh isn’t stupid. He knows she’s not much shorter than he is. But he’s good natured and curious so he moves to the shelf to get it for her.

She’s in his space as soon as his fingertips touch the shelf and he stands frozen, arm suspended as she gets close enough to him that they’re almost touching. He can feel the heat radiating from her on his bare skin and he suppresses a shiver from the contrast to his still damp body.

He squirms under her scrutiny but his eyes hold her calculated gaze in his own firmly.

Josh can’t help but marvel out how different Jenna and Tyler were. Not in a bad way but in a different way Josh wasn’t used to.

Their personalities were so similar but not in physical appearance. Tyler was the type to only dress in t-shirts and sweatpants to a business meeting if he could, while Jenna was stood here on a normal day inside, wearing lime green eye makeup and several expensive rings on all ten of her fingers, feet tucked into another pair of heels. 

There’s a moment where they both just stare at each other, the only sound coming from the low rumble of the dryer.

Josh is the first one to snap himself out of her trance and avert her eyes as he takes a healthy step back and pour himself a glass of water.

Jenna clears her throat loudly and cuts the tension again with her curious questions.

“So, Joshua, what are some of your hobbies?” She busies her hands with a pound of dough on the counter.

“I have a dog. His names Jim. He’s a golden retriever. Tyler keeps trying to convince me to bring him over for a play date with Jason.” Josh looks over to the big cat in question that’s curled up in the corner of the living room, waiting for the rain to stop.

“I’m sure Jason would love that.” She says softly.

Josh shoves another baked good into his mouth. 

“This ones my favorite so far.” He comments. It’s something blueberry. Maybe a scone? It has large sugar granules dusted over the top.

Jenna jots down his comment on the back of her hand with a black pen and nods for him to continue.

“I also like to box. I’ve got a personal trainer that helps me but it’s hard for us to train together because there’s not really any room in my apartment, and I always get off work too late to hit the gym.” Josh feels like he’s giving away too many details about his life but the way she looks at him with this gentle encouraging face has him spilling his guts to her.

“You should bring him over here. We’ve got plenty of space.” She suggests.

Josh doesn’t know if he imagines the hopeful look in her eyes.

Josh stops at that. He dusts the sugar off his fingers as he thinks about what to say.

“You... You wouldn’t mind that?” He cringes at how pitifully insecure he sounds.

“Of course I wouldn’t! The more guests the merrier here. You don’t have to only come over when you’re supposed to be working. You’re Tyler’s partner, you deserve to be here as much as I do, anytime for any reason.” 

Josh’s body floods with an odd sort of relief at how easy she makes this. She’s giving. And good at it.

Josh doesn’t make her any promises and looks outside to where Ned is standing on top of the chlorine container, jumping up and down trying to get it to open up.

The poor things fur is soaked.

“I also drum. It’s what I’d like to hopefully do full time one day. Be hired by a label to record for artists that need a drum track. That’s also how Tyler and I first connected, because we both loved music.” 

“Ah. So that’s why he-“ Jenna cuts off when Tyler emerges into the room.

“That’s why he what?” Josh questions looking back and forth between the two Joseph’s as they have a silent conversation.

“Um nothing.” Jenna says lamely and goes back to kneading the dough on the counter in front of her.

Josh turns, waiting for Tyler to translate the secret married conversation. 

“I um told her how talented you were at drumming.” The way Tyler words it sounds like a question more than a statement.

Josh doesn’t believe him for a second.

“You two are hiding something from me and mark my words I will find out what it is Mrs. Joseph.” Josh fake threatens the weaker of the two liars. 

Jenna’s eyes go wide at his bold statement and gives him a challenging eyebrow raise.

“Alright, enough you two, Josh, where the heck is your shirt?” Tyler diverts the conversation.

“The dryer. I’m wet.” Josh puts.

“You always are when I’m around.” Tyler jokes.

Josh starts at Tyler’s explicit joke in front of his wife and escapes the situation to go retrieve his shirt that’s probably long since dry.

As he’s leaving the room he catches Jenna whispering to her husband.

“I like it when he calls me Mrs. Joseph.” She says in a way that definitely isn’t meant for his ears.

Josh rests his head against the cabinets and wills his heart to stop beating so wildly. 

The Joseph’s were actually going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know i also had to include the joke about josh being thick as hell in the chlorine mv when he’s pushing the container and tyler is absolutely no help


	5. Chapter 5

“You aren’t even supposed to be working right now it’s Wednesday!” Tyler complained.

Josh had come over after his last shift of the day to finish the work on the Joseph’s pool that he wasn’t able to do on Monday because of the rain. 

“If you stopped being a brat and interrupting me every 30 seconds I would’ve already been done!” Josh glowered back at him. 

Josh was standing in the shallow end of the pool, holding onto the ledge as he dipped strips of paper into the water to make sure the alkalinity was correct.

“But I want you to be done, like now!” Tyler huffed and jumped into the pool half hazardously, splashing Josh out of spite.

Josh tried ignoring him but soon realized that wouldn’t work when Tyler appeared up out of the water in between Josh and the wall he was holding onto.

“Fine. You stay there and be boring. I’m gonna try something.”

“Be boring? Tyler it’s my job to- oh!” Josh looked down where Tyler had yanked his swim trunks down to his thighs and palmed him roughly.

“Are you crazy?!” Josh scream whispered as Tyler gave him a sneaky smile and a glint in his eyes that told him he was up to no good.

“Tyler.” Josh warned.

The man in question only disappeared under the waters surface and Josh groaned far too loudly when he could feel Tyler mouthing along his dick, getting him too hard embarrassingly fast.

Tyler popped back up after a few seconds, self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“Does it feel good underwater?” He ran a teasing hand over Josh’s cock. Josh let his head fall back to stare at the stars above them. He liked that Tyler’s place was far enough away from the city to see them.

His resolve snaps when Tyler barely brushes his thumb under the head of his dick.

“If you drown because you wanted to suck my dick this badly, you aren’t allowed to come back and haunt me.” Josh says finally.

Tyler just gives a beaming smile in return and takes a deep breath before returning under the surface.

It does feel really good. The water is warm and swirls around him while Tyler swirls his tongue over his head and starts sucking.

It takes longer for him to get off with Tyler having to come up for air at regular intervals, stroking him with his hand while he takes a few breaths and ducks back down under. But Josh likes it. He likes that he’s strung along by Tyler’s mouth.

Tyler had come up for air when Jenna suddenly stepped outside calling for her husband.

Josh looks like a deer caught in headlights when Tyler only places his finger to his lips and disappears back under the water.

“Hey Joshie, have you seen Tyler?” She steps out onto the patio.

Josh swallows harshly and thrusts a hand under the water to tangle in Tyler’s hair to keep him still.

“Um, no! I, uh, haven’t. Ah!” Josh gasps when Tyler nips just barely at his dick and starts bobbing his head faster. 

Jenna looks at him for a beat too long.

“You okay?” She takes a step closer.

Tyler was actually going to suffocate because she’s been out here for half a minute already and won’t leave.

“Yeah I’m great, I’ll let you know If I see him!” Josh coughs almost obnoxiously trying to hide the fact that he’s this close to coming down her husbands throat in the very pool he was supposed to be cleaning.

“Hm. Alright.” She looks like she doesn’t believe him but steps back inside.

Josh releases the hand in Tyler’s hair and his hips stutter and the tip of his dick nudges the back of Tyler’s throat. It has Tyler coming straight up for air.

He’s laughing when he stands up. He’s gorgeous, eyelashes sticking together and hair falling in his face, broad smile on display.

“47 seconds! Not bad huh?”

“Oh my God are you really wanting to get me off or just trying to test how long you can stay underwater for?” Josh is the one complaining now.

Tyler meets him with a messy kiss and tugs on Josh’s dick twice before he’s coming harshly. The prolonged foreplay making his orgasm that much stronger. 

They’re both too focused on Josh’s orgasm to kiss properly but Tyler knows Josh enjoys the intimacy anyway. 

Josh lets his head rest on Tyler’s wet shoulder as he rides through the aftershocks, jerking away from Tyler’s hand when it gets too much.

“Thank you.” Tyler pulls him up for another sloppy kiss before pulling himself out of the pool.

“Hey what about you!” Josh catches Tyler’s ankle as he goes to leave.

“You just came in the pool. I’m sure your jizz totally threw off the waters acidic balance. You’ve just been set back like 30 minutes of work, I’m afraid you’ll have no time for me, I’ll take care of it!” Tyler places the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically.

Josh stares with his jaw dropped.

“Not fair!” He argues.

Tyler is already in the house with the door shut.

Josh actually does end up spending another half hour outside, not because the chemicals were thrown out of balance from his come, but because he was avoiding going inside to see Jenna.

He felt weirdly guilty for lying to her. He was a terrible liar. As soon as he walked through the back door she was going to be able to see the guilt dripping off of him like the water from the pool. She was too smart.

He creeps through the house, and miraculously avoids her, changing into dry clothes in the bathroom and manages to sneak his way to take shelter in Tyler’s study.

“You all done now?” Tyler raises an eyebrow at him, sitting back in his desk chair comfortably.

Jason is curled up in the corner and picks his head up when Josh enters the room.

Josh has never been in Tyler’s study. It still isn’t finished, plastic covers the floors and the walls are only half painted. 

Tyler takes pity on Josh’s worried gaze and motions for him to join him on the plush lounge couch.

“I want to show you something else, come lay down.” Tyler lays down first, tugging Josh around his middle to lay with his back against Tyler’s front, his head resting comfortingly on Tyler’s shoulder.

Josh kind of wants to be able to see him, but he’s too sated to move.

Tyler brings out his journal and starts to read from it, getting Josh’s spirits up.

Josh loved hearing Tyler speak his poetry aloud. It calmed him down and made them closer, sharing his thoughts with Josh.

He focuses on the vibrations coming from Tyler’s neck and chest as he speaks, and lets his eyes slip closed, a small smile unable to leave his face. He’s thankful Tyler has a sixth sense to know when Josh just needs his brain to stop, and will distract him without any expectation of conversation in return. He’s good like that.

Josh voices this. “You’re so good.” He slurs a bit, and his head bounces as Tyler chuckles but continues reading. Josh loves Tyler’s bright mind.

Tyler lets his hand squeeze over Josh’s thighs lightly, keeping him tethered to consciousness as he sinks lowly into Tyler’s embrace. 

He is so close to falling asleep he almost misses when Jenna comes in to grab them for dinner. He’s still pleasantly gooey from Tyler’s ministrations and doesn’t offer a lot of worthwhile input during the meal. Tyler notices and steers all of Jenna’s curious gazes away from him. Josh really is in love.

After dinner Josh stands to leave but Tyler tugs him back towards the study. He goes willingly, too fuzzy with happiness to disagree.

“You okay?” Tyler smooths back Josh’s curls from his forehead.

“Mhm. Just tired. Getting my soul sucked through my dick takes it out of me. Worked a lot of shifts this week too. Elton John’s pool is too big. Had to work overtime to finish it yesterday.”

“You don’t have to go back to his pool if you don’t want, or I’ll assign someone to help you. No client is worth making you miserable.” Tyler tugs him into a hug and Josh’s heart swells.

“And also I feel bad for lying to Jenna.”

Tyler is the one to look guilty this time.

“Baby, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made you lie on the spot. But I can promise you it’s nothing to worry about. She’d laugh. Do you wanna rest for a bit?” 

Josh nods. “Will you play for me?” He looks over to the piano in the corner of the room.

Tyler nods and pulls up a chair for Josh to sit in beside the piano. Josh rests his head in his arms on top of the piano as he sits. The pianos vibrations calm him down again. 

He turns his head when Jenna comes into the room silently, not disturbing Tyler’s playing. She’s the most dressed down Josh has ever seen her, barefooted, wearing one of Tyler’s big t-shirts and her hair pulled into a bun on the top of her head. She doesn’t even look at either of them as she sets a paint tray down and dips a brush into the white paint to coat the bare walls.

Josh watches her because he can, without getting caught. Tyler’s piano echoes a bit throughout the room due to the sparse furniture. The ceiling fan above them pushes the warm air around and provides a repeating hum.

The sounds combined with the warm air and watching Jenna’s careful and calculated strokes have Josh’s eyes getting heavy, and his limbs releasing their unconscious tension.

Jenna reaches up to a higher spot. Her shirt rides up revealing long, tan legs and Josh’s eyes slip closed.

He reaches out blindly for a point of connection with Tyler and his hand finds a home on Tyler’s soft thigh, bouncing occasionally as Tyler uses the pedals.

Josh lets his hand run up and down a bit, indulging in just the barely there prickle of Tyler’s leg hair growing back. It grounds him.

Tyler is playing a melody he doesn’t recognize, probably making it up as he goes, he stumbles a bit on one measure, repeating it a few times and letting out a frustrated huff.

Josh pulls his sticky eyes open enough to turn his head to face Tyler, he plucks Tyler’s pinky finger from where it rested on C sharp and moves it to D sharp. Tyler tries the melody again with his finger on the key Josh moved it to and smiles at him when it sounds better. 

Josh may not know much about piano, but he knows how music sounds to him, and what each key sounds like. Tyler has played enough for him that he at least understands that.

When he turns his head back the other way to rest on his arms, Jenna isn’t in his view anymore. Her legs are though.

She’s pulled a chair to sit up next to him, her feet resting on the top of the piano with her ankles crossed. Josh stares at her anklet for a moment, eyes tracing the braid. His hand on Tyler’s thigh stills when he feels her hand come to rest between his shoulder blades.

Jenna starts to scratch lightly and runs her hands through the curls on the back of his head and then runs back down to his back. Josh gets over his initial surprise and his eyes flutter shut again, hand resuming its tracing of Tyler’s thigh.

She never goes lower than his upper back, favoring the way he goes boneless when she scratches through his hair.

He feels blissed out, too caught up in how incredibly domestic and comfortable it all is, letting them take care of him this way when he’s in a weird mood. Surrendered to their consideration for him.

Except for the anxious spike that shoots up his spine when he realizes what he just thought. This isn’t his house. This isn’t his home. All of this isn’t his. Even Tyler isn’t completely his. What is he doing letting himself get comfortable here? A voice in the back of his head mocks him for being so delusional for indulging in places he doesn’t belong. He’s Tyler’s partner but he’s their pool boy. He shouldn’t be selfishly intruding into their relationship. He’s greedy. He doesn’t deserve this. He just got lucky with Tyler, he needs to remember his place in this.

Josh sits straight up and checks his phone for the time.

“Oh, I totally forgot I’m late!” He lies. Jenna’s hand falls from his back and Tyler stops playing.

“You alright?” Tyler’s brow furrows in concern.

“It’s Brendon, my roommate.” He fills in Jenna. “I told him I would be there tonight he had a band practice!” Josh untangles himself from the web of furniture and humans that suddenly feel all too constricting. 

“Oh! We can drive you!” Tyler offers.

“No!” Josh hurries out too quickly. He’s claustrophobic, and doesn’t miss the hurt look on Tyler’s face when he avoids his outstretched hand to hold.

Josh gathers his clothes hastily and practically runs out of the back door.

“Josh!” Jenna calls after him in concern.

It’s the first time she’s called him by his name and not some nickname.

“I’ll see you on Friday.” Josh turns to see Tyler following him. He turns and kisses him firmly, doesn’t allow it to deepen.

Tyler still tries. He knows Josh is weak. He doesn’t want Josh to leave but let’s Josh slip out of his hold when he pulls back anyway.

Josh says his goodbyes again and escapes to his truck, throwing it into gear and backing out without thinking. He just needs to get away from them. He’s too easily sucked into their universe. Too easily he finds a home in their galaxy, floating carelessly in their orbit. The farther he gets, the clearer his mind is. 

He’s pulling up to his apartment when he realizes he kissed Tyler in front of her without even thinking about it, and falls deeper into his guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a very self indulgent chapter i’m a sucker for soft jenshler


	6. Chapter 6

It’s hot. He’s sweaty. And really really turned on.

He’s laying back against Tyler’s chest, Tyler’s right hand curled around his dick. He licks up the side of Josh’s neck from behind. Josh shifts in place trying to get Tyler to hurry up. Tyler’s fist is too loose where Josh thrusts helplessly into his hand. It’s not enough friction to help him over the edge.

Tyler coos into his ear when Josh whines impatiently.

Tyler’s hands run over his nipples and Josh can feel his dick blurt out a thick drop of precome. It feels like there are twice as many hands on him as there are.

There actually is. He sees Jenna is knelt in between his open knees, her hands run up and down his jumping thighs, she replaces Tyler’s hand with her own on his cock, her touch light and teasing. Josh is desperate. 

He feels far away from his own body as the both shower him with touches that have him hurdling towards his release.

“Josh.” Jenna says his name so sweetly he aches and he pushes his hips up.

Tyler grabs his hips in a bruising grip to stop his squirming.

“Josh.” She says again, lower this time.  
She sinks down to suck the tip of his dick into her mouth.

Tyler bites the meat of his neck.

Josh comes.

Josh comes and he jerks awake to see not Jenna’s face but Brendon’s.

Josh gasps and rolls his hips into the couch he’s laying on involuntarily.

“Ew dude! Did you really just come in your pants?!” Brendon backs away from where he was leaned over the couch trying to shake Josh awake.

Josh shoves his face into the pillow to hide his burning cheeks and catch his breath.

“You’re like a fourteen year old having a wet dream for the first time!” Brendon laughs way too loudly for Josh’s ears. He’s too vulnerable post orgasm to stop it when tears spring to his eyes from Brendon’s teasing.

“Oh c’mon you know I was just kidding.” Brendon’s voice softens and he climbs on top of Josh to poke him in the stomach. “Must’ve been a really good dream.” Brendon tries to worm his way to hug Josh. Josh shoves him off the couch and he falls next to the coffee table.

“Get off of me you pervert.” He grumbles, cupping his dick and repositioning himself in his wet pants, wincing at the rough fabric. “Brendon. I just had a wet dream about Tyler.... and Jenna.”

“Okay I was kidding I don’t need to hear about your dream.” Brendon stands.

“Brendon. It was about Tyler and Jenna. I just came to the thought of my boyfriends wife sucking my dick. I’m the worst person to exist in the history of the world.”

“Oh Josh don’t cry.” Brendon pats his head awkwardly. “It was just a dream you can’t control your dreams! You haven’t cheated on him!”

“That’s just it! I don’t feel like I’ve cheated! I’m upset because it felt good! It felt right! I know it’s my stupid head playing tricks on me because it’s just remembering them taking care of me last night when I was in a weird mood but I feel guilty for not feeling guilty!”

“J-“

Josh cuts him off before he can speak.

“I’ve taken this whole ‘living in a fantasy world’ thing too far. It must be because I’m so used to just pretending that I’m a successful man fixing up his own pool for his perfect partner—while I’m cleaning out stupid ungrateful celebrities pools—that the fantasy has carried over into my real life! For a second last night I let myself think that I was in any way equal to their relationship!”

“Josh!” Brendon says sternly, cutting off his self derogatory rant.

“I just want to play drums and be happy is that too much to ask? I don’t want to talk about it anymore, Brendon.” Josh flops back down onto their couch and covers his face with a pillow.

Brendon sighs but lets the conversation go.

“Do you want to play with me at the club I work at? The manager is letting me open up for the band before my shift at the bar. You want to drum? I need a drummer that night.” Brendon says instead of what he really wants to.

“When?” Josh’s question is muffled by the pillow. 

“Saturday. You should invite Tyler and Jenna, firstly so I can meet her and secondly to hang out with them in a neutral space. Plus you can show off your skills for them.” 

Josh mulls over the idea.

“Fine.” 

Brendon can hear the way Josh perks up at the idea and silently pats himself on the back.

***

Josh kind of hopes the Joseph’s would say no. Maybe be busy or something. But of course they aren’t. They’re over the moon at Josh’s invitation.

He meets them in the alleyway before the set and they’re both bubbling with excitement, Tyler is practically vibrating in place while Jenna shifts her weight from foot to foot.

“I can’t wait to see you play! It’s been too long since I’ve seen your talented beats, you better give her a good show!” Tyler’s eyes are full of mirth. Josh knows Tyler is relieved that Josh invited them, knowing how he escaped from them the last time they were together. Knowing that Josh isn’t mad at them.

“I will, I will. You guys in the V.I.P. area? I’ll look for you.” He teases gently.

Jenna leans up to fix one of his stray curls, her party dress scratching his neck and arms. She’s wearing another outfit that would look ridiculous on anybody, but because it’s Jenna, she makes it look good. It’s a wildly patterned dress with feather boas sewn to it, her hair piled on the top of her head in an intentionally messy updo, she’s got dark makeup smudged around her eyes. Josh thinks she’s the one that looks like the real rockstar around here.

“There you are!” Brendon comes barreling through the open door wearing a flashy suit that Jenna is immediately taken by. He sees the three of them and bursts into a conniving smile.

“You must be Jenna!” He leans down to kiss her hand and Josh rolls his eyes.

“Brendon. At your service.” He turns up his charm and Josh can’t believe his eyes when it works and Jenna giggles.

Brendon nudges Tyler and Josh out of the way so he can sweep her up in a conversation. Tyler takes advantage of the moment and pulls Josh into and encouraging kiss.

Brendon and Jenna talk fast and animatedly to each other. It seems they got along just fine.

“You’re gonna do great. Love it when you drum. You inspire me everyday but there’s something special about getting to watch you in your element. Thank you for asking us to come support you.” Tyler rests his forehead against Josh’s.

“Couldn’t pass up the opportunity to impress my favorite groupie.” Josh squeezes Tyler’s butt playfully and Tyler squeals and jumps into his arms. Josh catches him easily and wraps Tyler’s legs around his waist.

“Hey! Save that for after the show!” Brendon shoos them away from each other.

“Josh, I’m serious.” Tyler says as he lets Brendon drag him away. “I love this, getting to watch you, it makes me so happy.” 

“I’m excited to see what the hype is about too. I’ll be honest Josh, Tyler played you up big on the ride over here you better knock my socks off.” She jokes and leans up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“I must be pretty good, your socks are already gone.” Josh steps out of her space to point at her high heels.

All four of them fall into a mess of laughter. Josh feels so full he could drum for 6 hours and not lose his high spirits.

He does drum his heart out. He never can find Tyler or Jenna in the balcony lounge reserved for A-listers, but knowing they’re there watching him makes him drum twice as hard. The crowd is surprisingly supportive and into the show, dancing and singing along to Brendon’s covers. He imagines the way Tyler dances and bites his lip to control his laughter.

When it’s over, Josh is breathless and gross, his sweat slick body pushing through the crowd to the bar where he was supposed to meet Tyler and Jenna after the show.

“Woah there!” A hand reaches out to steady him. “You just played right? Great show!” The hand in question is connected to a big burly man.

“Uh yeah I’m just looking for my-“

“Yeah sure you are, look I’m just trying to give you a compliment. You looked hot up there.” The mans hand turns into a grip on his arm when Josh tries to pull away.

“Let me buy you a drink?” The man motions for the bartender and Josh looks around wildly for anybody he recognizes.

“I can show you how to relax.” The man leans in to try and kiss him and Josh turns his head just in time. 

“Thanks, but I’m spoken for.” Josh laughs nervously.

The man wraps his arm around Josh’s back and pulls him closer.

“That’s the oldest excuse in the book. I don’t see anybody claiming you right now. Quit playing hard to get, or I’ll have to teach you to behave.” 

“Get off me!” Josh finally gets his nerve and shoves back at the man.

“Ooo feisty!” The man mocks him. 

“Hey! Fuck off he’s taken!” A small voice shouts and the man howls. Josh looks down and he sees Jenna digging her sharp nails into the hand gripping onto Josh.

She stamps her heel into the mans foot and he finally lets go.

“Fucking bitch!” He spits back.

Tyler is on him before he can fully get the insult out. He takes the man by surprise and roughs him up for shocking strength coming from the smaller man.

“C’mon.” Jenna puts a comforting hand over the place the man was gripping him and leads the three of them out of the club. Outside Josh is on the verge of a panic attack.

“I’m sorry I froze I swear I wasn’t flirting with him, I didn’t want him to and I know I could’ve easily taken him, I just froze when he put his hand on me I don’t-“ Josh speaks quickly.

“Sweetheart we know, you don’t have to apologize at all, that guy had it coming. I’m sorry we didn’t get to you sooner we were caught up in the security from the upper level.” Tyler wraps him in a hug.

“Thank you guys.” Josh lets out a long stream of breath as his heart steadies.

“Would you like to come home with us Josh? You can stay the night.” Jenna offers, rubbing his back.

Josh nods numbly into Tyler’s neck.

“Don’t wanna leave you alone after that.” Tyler mumbles.

“Let me- let me text Brendon and tell him.” Josh’s hands shake as he types out an explanation. He’s lead to their car and Jenna buckles him into the front seat.

Tyler’s hand stays firmly on his knee possessively the entire ride, squeezing occasionally.

Jenna rants about how good he did on the way, it’s distracts him from Tyler’s radiating anger.

“You were amazing. Captivating. Exciting. Impressive. Maybe awe-inspiring?” Jenna pretends to think hard about which words she wants to describe him best as.

As the drive wears on, Tyler’s grips lessens on the stealing wheel and he   
relaxes more into his seat, joining in on praising Josh.

“-And then that part where you did that fancy stick twirl and slammed the chorus? The whole club got chills!” Jenna can’t stop.

Josh melts into his seat.

“Which part was your favorite, Ty?” She leans forward in her seat to rest her elbow on the center console, chin in her hand.

“Um probably the part where he hit his drums. The part where he breathed? Or maybe when he took a break to drink that water bottle, that was a good trick!” Tyler chimes lightly.

“So every part? The whole set?” Josh asks in disbelief.

“Yeah.” Tyler confirms and Josh really is too hopped up on adrenaline to properly contain his emotions at their fawning over him.

Josh leans over to place a kiss under Tyler’s ear as they pull up to the house.

“I love you, but you stink. Go take a shower and so we can cuddle and then tell you how good you were more.” Tyler shoves him towards a room and it occurs to Josh that he’s being herded into the master bathroom. Their bathroom.

Jenna stops his apprehension from ever taking hold. 

“It’s the only bathroom with products in it, go!” She shoves him inside and shuts the bathroom door behind him.

It’s huge but that’s to be expected. Josh still feels like he’s too big for the room despite its space and he knows it’s because the little mean voice in his head is telling him this bathroom is meant for two people, not three.

Josh finds the strength to ignore the voice and drown it in the warm shower. He rolls his eyes at himself when he blushes using their bath products. He uses Tyler’s shampoo and conditioner because Jenna has that special kind for dyed hair, but he must be using Jenna’s body wash because it smells just like her. 

He lets himself stand in the shower just to get his head on straight before shutting it off and climbing out. He reaches for a towel on the hook and sees there isn’t one. He knows there definitely was one there when he got in. 

He covers his dick with one hand and cracks the door so he can berate Tyler.

“Not funny Tyler, if you wanted to see me naked you could’ve just joined me!” He calls. 

Jenna appears right in front of the cracked door and his stomach drops.

“I- uh, he stole the towels.” Josh explains lamely.

“Huh. He’s been on the phone in his office, the whole time. That’s weird.” She shrugs innocently.

“Here.” She holds up a towel in her hand, eyes wide and something secret hiding behind them.

Josh has to open the door wider to grab the towel and he sees her eyes dart to the mirror behind him where she can clearly see his butt in the reflection.

“Hey!” he laughs and slams the door shut. Resting against it when he hears her giggling behind it as well.

He wraps the towel around his waist and opens the door to the master bedroom. Jenna is (seemingly) not in the spacious room anymore and he silently thanks whatever God is out there that he can pillage through Tyler’s clothes in peace.

The bedroom isn’t nearly done either, the only real piece of furniture is the bed, of course a California King, facing the sliding glass door that leads directly to the backyard.

He never realized their bedroom faces the pool. The sheer curtains do nothing for privacy, although Josh supposes the home is already as private as one can get on the top of a crest in the middle of the hills.

Josh changes into a pair of Tyler’s oversized clothing, thankful that it’s the style Tyler prefers. It fits him comfortably.

He joins the two of them in the kitchen where Jenna has prepared a plate of celebratory blueberry scones. 

“You remembered!” Josh laughs as Tyler shoves a whole scone in his mouth.

“Of course!” Jenna hands him a scone on a napkin.

There’s a message written on the napkin she gives him that says “You’re the best!” with a smiley face and a heart for a nose. 

The mean little voice in the back of his head is awfully quiet as their chatter fills the peaceful night in.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler is right about Josh not having a lot to do every time he comes over to “work on their pool” for his shifts. After he got the pool up and running, he only has to work for half an hour to keep it maintained, and gets to spend the rest of his time slot hanging out at the Joseph house.

Somedays are made more difficult for him though. Like today, Ned in particular was being a constant nuisance. It seemed like he just wanted to play but it was causing Josh more problems and frustrating him.

Tyler and Jenna were nowhere to be found, both involved in their work leaving Josh to try and control the creature.

Ned was swimming circles around him as he scrubbed the tiles, prodding at Josh with his horns to get Josh to skip a ball across the waters surface for him. He eventually grew tired of that and began dropping items down to the bottom of the pool, watching Josh swim down to retrieve them for him, then immediately throwing them back into the pool, like Josh was a dog and Ned was playing fetch with him.

It’s taking him twice as long to scrub the pool and at this rate it would be midnight before he finished. 

I’ll play with you later!” Josh finally sighs out of frustration without looking.

“Is that a promise?” Tyler asks him in a sinful voice.

Josh turns to see the little creature was pouting in the shallow end of the pool, and Tyler was crouched by the edge next to Josh.

He laughs halfheartedly and continues to scrub. 

“If I can ever get this done yeah.” Josh concedes.

“Why don’t you take a break. Jenna needs one too, we can all have a late lunch out here.” 

Josh nods and Tyler goes to retrieve his wife and food. When he returns Jenna is talking a mile a minute about decorating the house.

Tyler and Josh share an amused look as they sit cross legged on the grass facing each other and munch and listen to her ramble. She’s brought a design book out with her and she’s pointing to various color schemes.

“I asked them to send me ‘chicken egg beige’ and they sent me ‘morning clouds ivory’! It’s all wrong!” She takes a large bite out of a sandwich and sits back, boring holes into the swatch book.

“Josh, which color do you like best?” She slides the book in front of him. The page is filled with every color he could think of.

“Um for what room?” He asks scratching his head.

“Nuh-uh just tell me which one you like best I don’t want to influence your decision by telling you which room. Which one is your favorite?” 

He points to a very faint blue color. 

“Donut sprinkle blue. Good choice.” She compliments. “Okay, I’ve gotta get back to it.” She slaps her legs decidedly.

Tyler stands to follow her. “I’ll go make sure she doesn’t fire our paint mixer. See you in a bit.” 

Tyler pecks Josh gently once before following his wife inside.

“Hey wait! What room did I just pick the color for?” Josh shouts to them.

“The master bedroom!” Jenna points to the open doors of the bedroom, sheer curtains fluttering in the soft breeze as she and Tyler step through them from the patio.

Josh stares at the open door for a while after they disappear. He just chose the color for their bedroom. It shouldn’t feel as important to him as it does, to be included in that.

He looks down when Ned tugs at his shorts, and points to the pool. 

“Yeah, go ahead.” Josh gives up on his job today. He feels like he needs to lay motionless for a few hours just to think.

Ned looks happy at Josh’s encouragement and jumps into a cannonball into the pool. 

Josh lays down and stares at the sky for what feels like hours, but is probably only 30 minutes, watching the clouds pass by over the pink sky.

There’s a crash and a couple of booms from inside the house that’s disturbing his peace and Jason sprints out of the bedroom into the backyard covered in white paint.

He springs up to Josh and pounces on him, white dipped feet and tail painting his clothes.

“Oh Jason did you fall into the paint tray?” Josh laughs as the cheetah licks his hand.

It’s all a ruse to get Josh to trust him. The moment Josh kneels down to pet the cat, he’s snatching Josh’s hat off of his head with his teeth and running towards the house.

“Jason!” Josh takes off after the cat.

Jason runs through the curtains of the master bedroom. Josh goes to follow him but stops when he sees what’s happening inside. 

Jenna and Tyler are both splattered in paint. It’s everywhere, smearing the (luckily) plastic wrapped floors, all over their bodies and the over the bed they’re fucking on.

Josh’s jaw drops at the sight of Tyler riding her. He’s /riding/ her. She’s mostly hidden where she lays under him, Josh can’t see anything but the strap around her waist, and her golden hair peaking out from where it’s splayed on the sheets.

Tyler’s head is lazily rolled back. They’re giggling through the entire thing, smacking more paint over each other as Tyler clings to her to get his balance.

Josh gasps at the exact same time Tyler does, when Jenna thrusts her hips up into to him.

That catches Tyler’s attention. He looks over and gives Josh a cheesy smile that has Josh’s stomach twisting in knots. Tyler rolls his hips slowly and stares at Josh with lust-clouded eyes.

There’s finger prints of white paint on Tyler’s jerking cock. 

Josh needs to leave like right now. He’s definitely overstepped his boundaries by watching this for too many seconds too long.

Tyler looks down at Josh’s crotch where he’s hard in his pants and throws his head back, eyes slipping shut, his long eyelashes dusting his pink tinged cheeks, and he comes over Jenna’s chest without warning.

“That’s it, baby, come on.” Jenna’s voice carries from the mountain of paint stained pillows where Josh can’t see and Tyler whimpers.

Josh escapes to the backyard. He does the first thing his mind can think of to cool down and jumps into the pool. He absolutely will not get off to the sight of Tyler and his wife. Josh reminds himself repeatedly of how wrong that is. He’s never going to get that moment out of his head, Jenna fucking her husband. Tyler coming untouched. Josh’s mouth waters and he dunks himself under the surface to stop that line of thinking.

His guilt kills his boner faster than the cold water does. What was he thinking? He may have jurisdiction to watch Tyler but definitely not Tyler and Jenna. But he didn’t see any of her, he reasons in his head. The mean voice in his head comes back to taunt him for being so greedy and watching what should’ve been a private act between husband and wife. Not husband and wife and boyfriend. 

The butterflies in Josh’s stomach melt into an acidic, bitter mush and he feels physically sick. How could he? Jenna wouldn’t want him encroaching onto their relationship more than he already has right? He can’t even convince himself of that as he thinks it.

Tyler doesn’t confront him before dinner. Doesn’t once bring it up but has the self-satisfied smirk that seems to always hold its place on his face. 

Josh keeps his chin tucked to his chest and his gaze firmly on the floor as he helps with dinner that night.

He tells himself he shouldn’t be welcome here. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up. And he doesn’t want to let himself fall comfortable in the stupid fantasy that this is normal and okay. The mean voice in his head starts to sound a lot like his conservative father, telling him the sanctity of marriage is between one woman and one man. He’s already disappointed his family enough by getting a pointless degree and getting a boyfriend. He didn’t have the heart to tell him his boyfriend had a wife the last time they spoke on the phone a few months ago. It would’ve actually made his mother kill over. 

Josh isn’t at all what his parents had taught him to be. They, like any other upper middle class conservative family from nowhere Ohio, wanted a smart successful child, with a couple of grandkids. Josh never paid attention in school. He breezed through college earning a degree that in turn earned him nothing, and he couldn’t exactly have biological kids with Tyler. Josh hasn’t cared about disappointing his parents narrow view of what his life should be like before, but something about being right in the middle of a married couples happy life has him brooding.

Josh feels inadequate next to them. He knows he’s being irrational. He’s happy. In the best mental state of his life and making a stable, easily live able wage, and in a loving relationship. But for some reason he feels like his happiness doesn’t compare to their success. Logically he knows happiness leads to a fuller life than money could ever bring him. He wouldn’t change anything about himself if he was given the chance. Not one thing. 

He knows it’s just his father instilling his idea of perfection into his head that makes him feel like he isn’t worthy enough. It doesn’t help that Tyler and Jenna are practically the picture perfect image of what his father always describes as every persons ultimate goal in life as the rich husband that takes care of the housewife and their dog, with a big yard and a white picket fence. 

Except they aren’t just a couple. Tyler isn’t just a rich husband, he’s a rich boyfriend too. Tyler and Jenna don’t have a dog they have a cheetah and a little fluffy gremlin. Jenna isn’t a housewife she’s a commanding, strong, confident baker and interior decorator. The picket fence is actually a steel gate. And Josh is their pool boy.

Josh pushes his food around his plate. The guilt is already heavy in his stomach, he doesn’t have any room left for food even if it is Jenna’s cooking.

His fork screeches loudly against his plate when he feels a foot sliding up his leg.

Tyler is too wrapped up in his story about a meeting to notice.

Josh tears his eyes away from his plate and looks across the table to see Jenna is staring back at him, a playful gleam in her eyes.

One look from her has his guilt and shame disappearing. They not only make him feel wanted, but actually do want him. It’s amazing how quickly they can make his worries disintegrate. It’s easy. 

Jenna slides her foot up between his knees and nudges them apart. He unconsciously lets them fall open. Jenna has to slide down in her seat a little to reach his thigh with her toes.

Josh realizes what’s happening and jerks his legs away from her, breaking their staring contest and looking back down at his food.

Jenna doesn’t let him go for long. She nods along to what Tyler is saying but hooks her feet around Josh’s ankles and she uses the leverage to tug him and his chair closer to her. The table presses into his stomach.

Josh glowers at how bold she’s being and she just shrugs a little and continues her prodding.

With Josh closer she can reach higher up, she gets her foot in between his thighs and dangerously close to his crotch and wiggles her toes just to see him jerk back away from her. It’s cruel. 

Surely Tyler didn’t tell her about Josh walking in on them today right? She wouldn’t be teasing him like this if she knew he was a terrible peeping tom no matter if it was an accident or not....

Right?

Josh stands up a little and sits back down on top of her feet to get her to stop and pointedly watches Tyler too intently for the rest of the meal.

She behaves and doesn’t move again.

The butterflies return to his stomach when he realizes how easy it was for her to get him out of his own head and brighten his mood. 

He only has Tyler, but he doesn’t deserve either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor josh :( but also hell yeah jenna straps


	8. Chapter 8

“Okay. Maybe she really is a witch.” Josh doesn’t even bother with pleasantries as he barges into Brendon’s room.

“Who?”

“Jenna.”

“Why, what happened? Was she mean to you?” Brendon sits up from his position on the bedroom floor defensively, ready to beat this lady up if she hurt Josh.

“No! Not witchy in like the mean way but she’s like be-witching. Like a siren or something. But instead of singing me to my watery grave she’s enticing me with baked goods. I’m convinced she’s an old greek God trapped in a human form, she’s like the embodiment of Persephone.”

“Okay...” Comes Brendon’s confused and slightly worried response. “What makes you think that?”

Josh starts to pace and Brendon rolls his eyes fondly.

“She wears all of this weird clothing, and she can affect anybody’s mood around her with just a look, and she’s like regal? She has this air of like an 18th century monarch but kinder and prettier and smarter. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her not composed or put together. She’s got no weaknesses. She has exotic pets that only listen to her! And she flirts with me all the time.”

“So you’re telling me she must be... otherworldly, because she wears ugly runway hollywood fashion, she’s charismatic, bakes really well, and because she’s a top?” Brendon sips on his drink and enjoys the way Josh fumbles for his words.

“What makes you think she’s a top?” 

Brendon snorts. “You just told me she was the embodiment of Persephone.”

Josh tilts his head in an agreeing way.

“But more to the point, she flirts with you. This whole pool boy/rich wife porno is really shaping up. Are you gonna let her tap?” 

“What! Of course not she’s Tyler’s! I’m just their pool boy.” Josh trails off the end of his sentence.

“Josh. Tyler wants to fuck you, Jenna wants to fuck you, what’s stopping you?”

“She does not want to fuck me!” 

Jenna is off limits. They share Tyler, she likes flirting with Josh for fun and that’s fine. Josh and Tyler let her have her fun. Jenna and Tyler both take great fun in riling him up. He refuses to let himself get wrapped up in the way she looks over him praisingly all the time. She’s just teasing him because she likes the power trip, not because she likes him. 

Josh is a terrible liar even to himself.

“They’re married! Tyler and I have a separate relationship from theirs, I don’t have the right to get in the middle of that!”

Brendon tried a different approach. 

“You get paid to come over to their house, where Tyler fucks you on the clock... So you’re their sugar baby then?”

Josh huffs a laugh.

“I am not their sugar baby!”

“You may not want to be but that’s kind of what you are right now. Make sure that isn’t what Jenna thinks of you before jumping to conclusions!” 

“I hadn’t thought of it like that until you brought it up!” Josh snaps and resumes pacing.

Their conversation was teetering dangerously on becoming a fight.

Josh calms himself down and tries to think rationally.

“What if Tyler finds out she wants to fuck me and breaks up with me. Or what if he breaks up with her and I have to deal with the fact that I broke up their marriage. I don’t want her to try and cheat on him with me.”

“Then set clear boundaries. Also stop catastrophizing, that’s like worse case scenario.”

“But what if I’m wrong and she doesn’t actually want to fuck me and she’s just teasing me and I make everything awkward by taking her teasing seriously.”

Brendon shrugs.

“You have to do one thing or the other, man. I can’t make the decision for you.”

Josh sighs through his nose.

“You’re terrible at advice.”

Brendon stands to hug Josh.

“No. I’m great at advice. I’m bad at comforting people.”

A headache starts to pulse behind his eyes.

He most definitely did not want to fuck his boyfriends wife. He was her pool boy. Nothing more.

“You’re right. I’ll do... something.” 

Josh is totally screwed either way.

He is completely determined on confronting Jenna as soon as he gets to the Joseph house that afternoon. He steels his nerves all day and rehearses what he’s going to say countless times as he works.

He forgets entirely what he’s going to say and loses probably every nerve in his body when he enters the Joseph’s back yard from the house and sees Jenna laying out by the pool, looking unfairly radiant and also completely topless.

“Mrs. Joseph!” Josh squeaks and turns away from her to face the house.

“Hi Joshie!” She calls in a breathless laugh.

“Did you forget I was coming today?!” Josh can’t help the bubble of laughter that erupts from his throat at the situation.

“Must’ve slipped my mind!” She says nonchalantly, coming up behind him.

“I’ve been coming over at the same time twice a week for months now!” Josh’s laughter stops when Jenna wraps her arms around his middle and presses herself to his back, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Whoops.” She whispers in his ear.

Josh catches their reflection in the glass doors of the house and lets himself indulge in the image of her chin hooked over his shoulder.

“I really have to talk to you but you’re being really distracting.” Josh closes his eyes and definitely doesn’t focus on the feeling of her bare chest pressed against his back.

She lets him go and takes a step back from him.

“Let me put on a shirt and then we can-“

“No!” He interrupts and sees her amused smile in the reflection.

“I mean I think this is better this way I don’t have to face you when I say what I have to say.”

“Okay, go ahead.”

Josh wipes his sweaty hands on his pants.

“Am I just your sugar baby?” Josh feels stupid as the words leave his mouth.

“Sweetheart.” Jenna starts.

“You’ve never made me feel that way but I was talking to Brendon and he has a point about the whole ‘paying me to clean your pool when really I just end up hanging out here’ thing. And I just need reassurance that it’s not one sided, before I get too involved. That you aren’t just being nice to me because you think of me as a sugar baby.” 

“Josh. No, never.” Despite Josh’s warnings she wraps her arms around his stomach again and rests her cheek on his shoulder blade.

“You mean so much to me, and not just because you mean so much to him. You’re important to us. You make our relationship better. All of us are equal in our relationships with each other, I never want you to feel like your relationship with him is not as important just because you don’t have a ring on your finger.” 

Josh’s heart swells and his head hangs.

“You’re as sweet as sugar and cute as a baby but you’re not just a sugar baby. Your ours.” She squeezes him almost painfully and Josh chokes out a laugh that’s mixed with a happy cry.

“I hope that we can prove that to you.” She muffles into his shirt and Josh places his hands on top of her arms and squeezes back.

“Please go put on a shirt before you do.” 

This time Jenna laughs and releases him finally.

Josh feels so relieved he can’t wait to throw it in Brendon’s face.

He watches her back disappear into the master bedroom through the curtains, turning around last minute and giving him a dazzling smile and waving to him.

He yelps and slaps his hands over his eyes. He can hear her tinkling laughter coming from the room.

Josh is certain Tyler put her up to this when he catches Tyler doubled over laughing in the kitchen through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think you’re probably able to tell how much i love jenna based on this chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a longer chapter to make up for the short previous chapter. enjoy ;)

He gets the call just after 5 in the morning.

Josh blearily answers the phone, only to be shocked awake when he hears who it is that’s calling.

“Yes, yes of course thank you!” He’s stumbling out, his sleep addled brain too clouded for anything more substantial.

He rushes over to his laptop and opens up his email to print out the packet of paper, and promptly ends the phone call only to immediately pick it back up to dial Tyler.

“Lo?” Tyler’s rough morning voice comes from the receiver.

“Tyler! I’m coming over! I’ll be there in 30 minutes!” 

“Mhm.” Tyler sounds like he’s still dreaming. 

Josh will just have to wake him back up when he gets there. He barely even remembers to put shoes on as he’s darting out the door and driving to the Joseph’s. The ride is much quicker because of the early hour, less traffic on the roads.

When he gets there, Tyler meets him halfway in the backyard, his favorite floral robe wrapped around him hastily as he stands in his briefs.

“Josh it’s five in the morning, are you okay?” Tyler frowns when Josh shoves the packet of papers in his face.

“I got the job!” Josh bounces excitedly.

“So this isn’t a booty call? I brushed my teeth and everything.” Tyler jokes with him. His eyes widen when he reads the papers Josh handed him.

“You got a contract? From a label? Josh you didn’t just get a job you got /the/ job!” Tyler jumps into his arms and Josh spins him around, floral robe  
billowing around.

“Finally people are recognizing your talent, you beat out like 1200 people for this job, it’s about time you got it!Obviously you have to get a lawyer to look over this, I know a great guy, he’s trustworthy, and he can make sure you’re getting the best deal out of this because it’s the best opportunity I mean it’s capital freaking records that wants you but that also means they’re a big company and I don’t want them cheating you. Oh Josh I’m so proud of you and so happy for you and I’m not even mad you woke me up before dawn because this is the best possible- what?” Tyler stops his rant to see Josh shaking with laughter.

“Tyler.”

“Yes?”

“Fuck me on your luxury grass?”

Tyler doesn’t hesitate to shove Josh to the ground and pounce on him.

Josh laughs as he’s smushed into the grass with Tyler on top of him. He can’t stop smiling as Tyler kisses him so it’s mostly just teeth but it’s still perfect.

Tyler settles his hips on top of Josh’s and grinds down hard and rough that has Josh going breathless.

He does it once, twice, three more times and Josh is already desperate for it.

“Lube. Lube, we need lube.” Tyler says into the kiss. He sits up and Josh’s hips chase his for contact. Tyler takes Josh’s hands and places them in the grass on either side of him.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself. Don’t move. I’ll be right back.” He gives Josh a sweet kiss on the forehead before he’s scurrying back to the house.

Josh’s hands clench in the stupid luxury grass on either side of him and he thrusts his hips up into the air and kicks his feet a little in frustration. 

“Off, off, off!” Tyler tells him as he hurries back and Josh scrambles to remove his shirt before Tyler’s back in between his legs and tugging off Josh’s shorts.

Tyler doesn’t warn him before sinking one slick finger into him and Josh jolts at the cold feeling. Tyler mercifully slows down and presses one hand flat to his lower tummy to keep his hips still.

Josh bubbles up with laughter again.

“You gotta stop laughing or I’ll never be able to prep you properly. Tyler proves his point when Josh clenches down on his finger as he laughs.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so happy with the job and you, and all of this and I can’t help it.” Josh throws his arms above his head in the soft grass.

“Yeah me too.” Tyler says softly and leans down to capture one of Josh’s nipples in his mouth.

That gets Josh to finally relax and Tyler is able to slip a second finger in. Tyler’s slender and long fingers reduce him to a puddle too easily.

“C’mon I’m ready hurry up.” Josh winces and moans when Tyler bites his nipple and a blurt of his own precome drips down onto his belly.

“On your front.” Tyler helps Josh roll over, a comforting arm wrapped around his middle to keep his hips off the ground.

Josh hears Tyler slicking himself up and pushes his hips back just to be a tease. He reaches back blindly to grab a hold of Tyler’s cock to give him a few gentle tugs.

Tyler bats his hand away after only two. 

“I really won’t last long if you keep doing that.” He nudges the head of his cock over Josh’s entrance and pushes in slowly.

Josh rolls his eyes. “C’mon you’re not gonna break me.” He pushes back fully onto Tyler and they both groan.

“I can try.” Tyler sets a bruising but slower rhythm that has Josh’s knees slipping in the grass underneath him.

Josh’s arms still shake to hold himself up and his dick keeps brushing the grass underneath him despite Tyler’s steady arm around his waist.

“Tyler- ground- too rough.” He manages to pant out.

Tyler pauses his thrusts and Josh could cry he wants it so bad. There’s movement and suddenly Tyler is stuffing his floral robe underneath Josh’s hips and draping himself back over Josh’s back. 

“Lay down.” Tyler mumbles.

Josh lets himself fully lay flat, cheek resting on the grass. His hips propped up just right from the bunched up robe underneath him and the position has Tyler hitting his prostate. Josh whimpers and fists the grass as Tyler resumes thrusting and it’s too overwhelming. His mind can only focus on the pleasure shooting from his head to his toes as he’s being taken care of.

The robe provides delicious friction on his cock as Tyler rocks him forward and backward with the force of his thrusts.

“Doing so good Joshie.” Tyler says gently, grinding his hips in to press against his prostate so harshly Josh’s entire body tenses.

Tyler bites the back of Josh’s neck and squeezes his hips with his delicate piano fingers.

“You can let go baby.” Josh racks out a sob and barely manages to tug the robe out from underneath him as he comes. Tyler pulls Josh’s hips up and grabs his cock to jerk Josh through it, pressing in close to him as Josh alternates between rocking back on his cock and thrusting into Tyler’s hand.

Once the aftershocks wear off, he lets Tyler position him how he likes, rolling Josh over on his back and pressing right back down to rub their cocks together.

“Do you think you can come again? You deserve to come as many times as you can today but I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Josh nods and throws his arms around Tyler’s neck to pull him into a kiss.

“Verbally. Please” Tyler tacks on sweetly.

Josh whines. “Yes, Tyler please, please I want it.”

A few tears escape Josh’s eyes at the overstimulation but the pain only turns him on again.

Tyler is gentle with him, a delicate hand around both of their cocks together. Josh’s come helps with the slide of his hand around them and makes it easier.

“That’s a good boy.” Tyler sighs into his mouth.

Tyler is so patient with him, prolonging his own orgasm to focus solely on making it as good for Josh as he can.

Josh registers Tylers hands are shaking as they flutter over his body, greedily touching every part of him that he can reach.

“Nervous?” Josh manages a small smile that tapers off into a high pitched whine as Tyler pinches his nipple.

“Eager. And also it’s just like, you in general.” Tyler confesses. 

It takes Josh a while to get fully hard again but Tyler’s thrusts against him never waver. 

“Josh-“ Tyler says his name in warning, he bites down into the side of Josh’s neck sharply. He feels the blood pool to the surface of his skin and Tyler’s spilling over Josh’s dick. The wet warmth running over his cock combined with the pain in his neck feels so good Josh snaps his mouth shut so he doesn’t drool.

Josh arches up into his second orgasm, his ears ringing and body flushing with warmth. He clutches onto Tyler’s biceps as he keeps grinding his cock against Josh’s through it, Tyler’s brow is furrowed in pain, usually too sensitive to have anybody touch him after he comes. It’s Josh who enjoys the sensitivity. Tyler ignores that pain in favor of prolonging Josh’s comedown with his thrusts. 

Tyler rolls to lay on his back next to Josh, staring up at the slowly lightening sky.

“I love you.” Tyler breathes.

Josh hiccups and cries from how loved he feels.

Tyler lets Josh wear his floral robe around the house as they make breakfast together, too excitable to go back to sleep.

Josh would never say it out loud but it makes him feel pretty to wear the robe in just his briefs as he twirls around their kitchen.

“Do you wanna go out to dinner tonight to celebrate?” Tyler asks him while plugging in the toaster.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” Josh feels fuzzy from Tyler’s doting.

“There’s a fancy place in Malibu we’ve never been to. It could be fun to drive up, it’s right by the ocean.” Tyler offers.

“We could go to McDonalds and I’d be happy as long as I’m with you.” Josh blushes as he says the cheesy line.

Tyler’s a sucker for cheesy lines though and tugs Josh into a kiss by the front of the robe. It’s so peaceful and Josh feels so at home just standing in the kitchen in the early morning hours, kissing in their underwear.

“She’s coming too right?” Josh asks when they break apart.

“You want her to?” Tyler tilts his head in question but can’t keep the smile off his face at the prospect.

“Yeah. I do.” Josh says quietly and it feels like they’ve just crossed over some invisible canyon in their relationship. It’s a good feeling.

Jenna wakes up to the smell of food and shuffles into the kitchen. 

“Whatever you’re cooking, let me do it.” She nudges the two boys out of the way before they can burn the toaster waffles.

She’s clearly not a morning person. Josh pushes a cup of coffee into her hands and she lets her face hover over the cup, the steam waking her tired eyes up.

By the time the waffles are done she’s awake enough to smack both of their cheeks in a good morning kiss. She still makes them whisper as they eat because ‘it’s too early for conversation’ as she puts it.

“Guess you don’t want to hear the good news then.” Tyler whispers loudly.

“What good news?” She rubs her eyes. And spreads butter over her waffles tiredly.

“That I got a contract to work for a label.” Josh says it like it’s no big deal as he shoves a big bite of syrupy sweet waffle in his mouth.

It takes a moment for his words to make sense in her sleepy brain.

“Wait, J, really?” She looks up at him with a slowly growing smile.

He nods a bit shyly and she’s shooting out her chair and jumping into his lap to hug him.

“You waited this long to tell me?!” She hugs him tightly around his neck and he keeps her balanced with his hands on politely on either side of her torso.

“I only found out this morning! Plus I’m not sure you would’ve understood me if I told you when you came in here like a zombie!” 

“We are going to that new restaurant in Malibu tonight.” Tyler tells her, sipping his orange juice.

“Me too?” she questions lightly.

“Of course.” Josh digs his fingers into her sides and she wiggles out of his lap to avoid his tickling.

Tyler gives him another orgasm before they go to dinner that night, by eating him out in the shower for so long they’re nearly late to their reservation.

***

Josh is admittedly a bit nervous as the three of them walk into the posh restaurant together, he’s in between both of them, Jenna’s hand in the crook of his elbow and Tyler’s hand on the small of his back.

He doesn’t know why really. People aren’t going to stare. They’ll probably just think they’re family or friends all going out to a nice dinner together. Josh doesn’t want the restaurant goers to think they’re just a group of pals. He wants to scream it from the rooftops that he’s loved by both of them.

If Tyler and Jenna’s wedding rings give anything away, the server doesn’t notice it, as Jenna sits beside him while Tyler sits across from him in the booth.

Josh kind of wishes they had been sat at one of the funky triangle shaped tables instead, he thinks it’s more representative of their dynamic, each with their whole sides, sharing an edge to make one complete whole. 

Josh shifts around in his expensive suit and looks out the window to watch the way the moons reflection scatteres over the gently crashing waves of Malibu beach. It’s private and romantic. He knows this should be weird, inviting his boyfriends wife to their dinner but he can’t help but feel its right. That scares him.

His and Tyler’s relationship is blurring around the edges. Their relationships is melting and bleeding into Tyler and Jenna’s like chlorine in pool water. It’s impossible to distinguish the two components when they’re mixed together and Josh thinks that’s extremely metaphoric for how he’s feeling about it right now. 

He doesn’t know how Tyler or Jenna would feel about that. Maybe they’d be happy. Maybe they’d rather keep the two relationships separate and Josh will have to deal with the awkward aftermath. Either way he feels like he ought to tell them.

But not at dinner. For now he gets to enjoy being snuggly fitted in between their compliments and showers of praise. And their love. It feels good.

Jenna and Tyler keep sharing these secret glances at dinner over their glasses and Josh lets them, enjoying watching their gazes in his own. He doubts he’ll ever understand their silent married language. He’s content to watch it from afar. But he’s still curious.

He lets his eyes roam over Tyler’s sharp appearance, tight suit with a shiny bolo tie, the way Tyler’s flushed lips form carefully thought out words and his mindful and intricate hand runs over the short stubble of his velvety hair. 

He turns his gaze to Jenna, dressed in a ruffled outfit so starkly contrasted to Tyler’s own dashing suit. She runs her meticulously painted pointer finger over the rim of her glass, crosses her legs sheathed in decorative tights, and tilts her imploring and smart blue eyes towards Tyler.

How did he get so lucky? What would’ve happened if he had never walked into Tyler’s pool shop two years ago? He surely thinks he would be much worse off without them.

“I’m going to have to hire a new pool boy.” Tyler says amusedly, bringing Josh back to the present.

“Nah, I’ll still keep up your pool and your pool only. You just don’t have to pay me anymore. I can kiss Ed Sheeran’s stupid saltwater pool goodbye.”

They all fall into a mess of giggles at that.

Jenna refuses to let them order desert saying she prepared a special cake back at the house.

I can’t wait to get home and eat it!” He says excitedly on their way back.

Nobody else seems to catch the slip up but him, and he’s kind of thankful so he can have his crisis in peace in the back seat.

Home. He called their house ‘home’. He supposes he had practically started living there, coming over almost every day and staying late into the night, though sleepovers had been few and far between. He can’t believe his unconscious mind called it his home. He’s painfully aware that it in fact isn’t his.

The eat the cake outside by the pool. It is delicious, perfectly rich and heavy and sinfully dark. There’s a “congratulations!” written in fancy lettering on the top. It’s a three layered cake. The world is starting to mock him now. 

Jenna is inside washing her hands after they finish when she calls to them from the kitchen window. 

“Did I leave my wedding ring on the table?” She questions. 

Tyler and Josh both look around but don’t see it. 

It’s Josh the one that sees the diamond flashing in Ned’s hand. Ned who is standing at the edge of the deep end of the pool.

“Ned! No!” He warns.

“What?” Tyler turns to look at the creature just as he gives a defiant look and drops the ring into the water.

Josh doesn’t even think about what he’s doing before he’s diving into the pool with all of his clothes on and kicking to the bottom. It isn’t hard to find because of the way it reflects the light and Josh is thankful for Tyler’s expensive taste.

He has a harder time swimming to the shallow end with a heavy suit on. He finally pulls himself out and lays down on his back on the patio, worn out.

“Josh!” Jenna worries over him immediately. “You jumped into the pool wearing your only suit, your cashmere suit, just for my ring?” She kneels beside him.

Tyler smooths his wet curls out of his eyes as Josh holds the ring up on his pinky finger.

“You’re welcome.” He says with a wide smile, out of breath.

Tyler helps him stand up and Josh picks up her wrist, shoving the ring back onto her finger and sticks his tongue behind his teeth as he smiles at her.

She blinks and opens and closes her mouth like a fish out of water and Tyler and Josh both laugh at her rare speechlessness.

“C’mon lets get you changed before that suit shrinks too much and you have to wear that for the rest of your life.” Tyler herds Josh into the bedroom and shuts the door behind them. They can see Jenna berating Ned through the window.

Tyler is quiet as he helps Josh to strip out of his wet suit. Josh keeps quiet. He can see the gears turning in Tyler’s head. Tyler wraps him in a fluffy towel and runs it over his body, his head still elsewhere. Josh lets him do it, seeing Tyler needs to do something methodical as he thinks.

When Josh is dry and dressed Tyler finally speaks up.

“I want to show you something.” 

Josh looks into Tyler’s eyes, trying to figure out what’s spinning behind his eyes. “Okay.” 

They pass through the kitchen where Jenna doesn’t say a word but smiles as Tyler tangles his hand with Josh’s and drags him to the backyard.

Tyler stops short in front of the guest house. 

“This recently got finished.” Tyler starts. Rocking back and forth on his heels. “And I think you’d like it.” Tyler opens the door and lets Josh go in first. He fumbles for a light switch, but Tyler finds a lamp first, flipping it on and filling the room with a warm glow.

Josh goes through a range of several emotions in a matter of seconds.

“This isn’t a guest house.” Josh says unbelievably.

“No its not.” 

“It’s a studio!” Josh gasps and his eyes widen looking at all of the special recording tables and mixers. 

His eyes stop over a very shiny new drum set, fully kitted out.

“Tyler.” Josh wants to cry. “Tell me this isn’t for me.” He looks around to his cozy the place is decorated, with Christmas lights and soft carpets and a few plush seats.

“Thought it was appropriate to give it to you today, on account of your new job and all. It is for you Josh. You can be as loud as you want out here, and it faces the house so you can leave the doors open and the weather feels really nice.” Tyler points to the open doors.

“This is what you two were being so secretive about.”

Tyler nods. “Do you like it? I know it’s a bit much but I couldn’t help myself.” He comes to hug Josh from behind.

“I love it. I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“Jenna helped with the decoration. I told her to go for comfy but spacious. I think she did a good job.” 

Josh lets out a breathless laugh. He’s the one speechless now. No one has ever done anything like this for him before.

“And it’ll probably be getting a lot of use now that you have that job. That way you don’t have to drive all the way to Studio City if you happen to think up a good beat in the middle of the night. That being said if you say yes to my next question.”

Josh knows what’s coming before Tyler says it but holds his breath in anticipation anyway.

“Will you move in with us?”

And dammit a few tears escape Josh’s watery eyes.

Josh can’t give him an answer. He’ll cry for an entirely different reason if he does. Where is he supposed to sleep? Their bed? Absolutely not. But it would hurt even more being put up in a guest room. That’s what he is in this house though. A guest.

Josh hopes Tyler doesn’t mistake his silence for discomfort. It’s the opposite. He’s so filled with appreciation he can’t think straight. He turns and pulls Tyler into a kiss instead, and Tyler makes a noise of surprise, but doesn’t push him to answer.

Josh loves that about him. He doesn’t push him to do or say anything.

“Help me break it in.” Josh says instead of agreeing or turning him down.

Tyler nods and kisses him before falling to his knees and Josh looks behind him to the home he was just invited into.

“Tyler.” Josh tugs his hair to get Tyler to look up at him.

“You alright?” Tyler mouths along the outside of Josh’s sweatpants.

“Your- It’s-“ Josh goes a little dumb from the blood rushing from his head to his dick.

“She’s watching us. Upstairs. With a pair of binoculars.” Josh watches Jenna scoping them out and wants to laugh at how comical it all is but can’t manage it.

Tyler stands up and blocks his view of the house, effectively blocking Jenna’s view of Josh.

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” He asks rubbing his hands on the outside of Josh’s arms.

Josh opens his mouth but no words come out.

“No. But it’s happening.” Josh points out.

“Yeah, it is. If you want it to.” Tyler says seriously.

Josh nods. “It’s okay.”

Tyler watches him for another beat to gauge his sincerity. 

“I’ll take care of you.” Tyler sits down on the fluffy carpet and draws Josh into his lap. They kiss for a while, Tyler taking his time making sure Josh was okay and loosened up with every brush of his tongue against his.

It’s Josh who starts grinding down first in impatience.

Tyler pushes him into his back and looks up at Josh for approval, toying with his sweatpant string.

Josh has is nervous. It’s different knowing somebody is watching. Especially somebody new. He can’t see her from his position on the floor, but Tyler looks up and by the look on his face she’s still there.

“Yeah, hurry up.” Josh gets a burst of confidence. 

Tyler pulls his pants down just enough that Josh springs free and he’s swallowing him down instantly. Josh give a broken moan and throws an arm over his eyes.

Tyler doesn’t restrain his hips, encourages Josh to thrust up into his mouth as he sucks and swirls his tongue. 

“You already made me come three times today and I still feel like I’m not gonna last. You’re too good.” Josh is surprised he was able to form a coherent sentence through Tyler’s toe curling rhythm.

Josh remembers Jenna is watching them and he moans reaching up to wipe tears from his eyes blearily.

“Stand up, want you to fuck my throat.” Josh blurts out. Tyler pops off him and Josh’s legs twitch from the sudden stop.

“You trying to put on a show?” Tyler growls at him and hauls him to his knees. Josh pulls his sweatpants back up around his waist so he doesn’t feel so exposed.

Josh pulls his slacks down and goes to work, he doesn’t need to confirm out loud that he’s being a show off, his actions say enough. Tyler’s being too slow in getting his dick into his throat so he cranes his neck to nip lightly at the head. Tyler stutters his hips and pushes further into Josh’s mouth.

Tyler holds his head still but doesn’t fuck his mouth roughly like Josh really wants him too. Tyler’s being too considerate. 

He speaks before Josh can get him to move faster.

“You think she’s getting herself off watching us?” 

Josh whimpers around his dick and nearly chokes when Tyler hits the back of his throat just barely. 

“She told me she saw us in the yard this morning. That it had her dripping.”

Josh shoves his hand into his pants and sucks harder.

“I told her you saw her fucking me in the bedroom. She’s came from me talking about you, and how you are in bed.” 

Josh pulls off Tyler so he can breathe while he comes, thankful that he pulled up his pants so that none of it soils the carpet and instead soaks the front of his pants.

“Oh, baby.” Tyler comforts him as he rides through it.

Tyler only pulls at his cock a few more times before he’s coming, hand mercifully catching it all as he spurts.

Josh takes off his t-shirt and hands it to Tyler to wipe his hands on.

Tyler closes the doors to the studio, the blackout curtains effectively blocking out the world and comes to lay on the floor beside him. 

“We should probably talk about that.” He whispers and cups Josh’s cheek.

“Your wife is trying to seduce me. And I think it’s working.” Josh says numbly. “Doesn’t help when you say things like that.”

Tyler frowns. “Was that not okay?”

“No, of course it was. But it also makes me confused. I need time to figure this out.”

“You don’t have to do it alone.” Tyler scoots closer to press his side into Josh’s.

“I think I need to.” Josh admits. Tyler only looks understanding. Josh doesn’t deserve him. “You aren’t like, mad that your wife wants to fuck me?” Josh rolls his head to the side to meet Tyler’s eyes inches from his own.

Tyler laces his fingers over his chest. “No. It makes me very happy as long as you’re okay with her wanting you.”

“I don’t know. I mean of course I’m attracted to her, who wouldn’t be? But I’m just not sure right now.” Josh thanks the high heavens that Tyler doesn’t ask him if Josh wants Jenna back like she wants him. He doesn’t think he could give Tyler a straight answer.

“You don’t have to right now. You take the time you need to, to understand what all of this is and what this means and what it could mean in the future. She’s not the reason you don’t want to move in right?” Tyler worries his thumbs back and forth.

“I don’t /not/ want to move in. Of course I do. But I just need time to think it over first. It’s a big decision on top of already other big decisions and on top of a new job and I haven’t even told Brendon yet!” Josh sighs.

“We’ll be here when you decide, if you want us to be.”

“I know, Tyler thank you. Thank you for us. Thank you for everything you’ve given me. I’m sorry I’m making you wait for a response. But I need the time.”

Tyler kisses him softly and ironically chastely for just having each other’s dicks in their throats.

“Don’t apologize. I love you. I understand.”

“Wait for me.” Josh squeezes Tyler’s hand.

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need jesus


	10. Chapter 10

It comes to a head just two weeks later.

Tyler and Jenna had been respectful around him, waiting for him to come to them. 

He breaks.

Josh was sitting in the kitchen, typing away on his laptop, Tyler was on a skype meeting in his study, the house was quiet for the night. Until Jenna comes stumbling through the front door, tripping over her own feet and laughing loudly at herself.

She had been at a charity ball, being the caterer for the event.

He gets up to make sure she’s okay and finds her hopping around on one foot trying to unbuckle her stilettos, but her dress didn’t leave much room for movement. He snorts at her struggle and she starts at the noise.

“Joshie!” She beams at him and takes what looks like a few painful steps over to him and collapses into his arms in a fit of giggles.

“Have you been drinking Mrs. Joseph?” He teases her, letting her put most of her weight on him.

“Of course not! I just had a wonderful time and I’m happy but I wore a new pair of shoes and I’ve been standing for like 8 hours and my feet are killing me. Carry me?” She asks sickeningly sweet and bats her eyelashes at him.

He rolls his eyes but turns around and crouches.

“Hop on.” He grumbles.

She hops up and hooks her feet around his front and her arms around his neck. 

“I meant like bridal style, this dress is too tight for a piggy back ride.” She grumbles.

He hikes her up higher on his back and holds her up under her knees, his hands slipping on her legs covered in sheer tights under her short dress.

“You either take it or walk up the stairs yourself.” He shoots back and she shuts up.

She hums as she bounces on his back as he takes her to the main floor and into the master bedroom, facing himself away from the bed.

“Drop.” He orders. She lets go of him to flop onto the bed and giggles.

“So how was the event?”

“Oh Josh it was wonderful, everybody loved my baking and I was so worried I wasn’t going to get everything done in time because they wanted like a hundred orders of everything, and I was being so meticulous in making sure the icing looked just right on each cookie because it’s a charity event after all and I take pride in my work and it was so fulfilling to succeed at such a big request and get so many compliments!” She started tugging bobby pins from her hair, falling into crimped blonde curls.

“Can I give you another one?” He asks before he really thinks about what he’s saying. She nods enthusiastically and pulls the last pin out of her hair.

“You look pretty when you talk about doing what you love.” Josh kneels at the foot of the bed to help her unbuckle the stiff shoes.

“Thank you.” She says uncharacteristically shy.

Josh manages to get the first shoe off and he sets it down before working on the next one. He wishes she would cross her legs or something because he’s accidentally put himself at eye level where he can see her tights don’t go all the way up and they’re more like buckled thigh high socks and he jerks his eyes back down to the shoe he’s struggling with.

Jenna sits up and worms her arm behind her to unzip the zipper of her dress impressively before flopping back down and breathing deeply. 

“I haven’t been able to breathe for the whole day.” She sighs dramatically.

Josh slips the other shoe off and pauses.

“You want help with these too?” He snaps the elastic of her tights and she tuts at him.

“You’re gonna rip a hole in them doing that. But yes.” She lays back down and Josh has to gingerly push the hem of her dress up just barely so he can reach the clip around her thigh. What is he doing? There are so many lines he’s incredibly close to crossing right about now, knelt in front of her like this.

Still, he unclips her thigh highs and curls his fingers around the hem of the first one to tug it down. If Jenna is affected by this she doesn’t give it away by her content staring at the slow moving ceiling fan.

He tugs down the other one and really he has absolutely no control over himself when he leans in and kisses the inside of her knee when he uncovers it. He tosses the socks to the side and places another warm kiss just lower than the first one, then another one higher than the two previous. Jenna sighs happily and Josh is knocked out of his stupor and standing up rod straight.

“Josh-“ She goes to stop his poisonous self doubt but he refuses to let her.

“Do you need anything else? I’ve got to go, goodnight.” He backs out of the door frame and knows he’ll never make it to his truck before one of them stops him so he goes to the backyard. He avoids the pool area and tries to lose himself in the garden, eventually coming upon the swing and sitting pitifully down on it.

It’s not even five minutes later when he hears a pair of footsteps coming up behind him.

“Want me to push you?” Tyler’s voice carries.

“I lied to you in the studio.” Josh comes right out with it. “Well not lied but I omitted some... details. Maybe I was scared or didn’t want to believe it myself.” 

Tyler comes to stand in front of him and grabs the ropes, but doesn’t say anything.

“I’m not just confused because Jenna wants me. I’m confused because I want her too. But not just for sex. And I don’t know if she feels the same way or if she just wants to fuck me and I still am really overwhelmed trying to come to terms with being in this relationship let alone dealing with whatever is happening between me and her. I’m sorry, Tyler.”

“I wish I could lie to you to make you feel better but I have to say how happy it makes me to hear you say that. She does love you Josh. Originally she was just attracted to your handsome self but it became something more. You’re welcome into this. She let me know very early on of her thoughts about you. I was all for it. But we didn’t want to come right out and say it in fear of driving you away or making you feel like you were obligated to agree. We were hoping, that if it was meant to happen, you would come to the realization yourself. We didn’t want to influence any decision.”

“You didn’t want to influence my decision?Your wife flirting with me, flashing me and fucking you in front of me hardly constitutes as you letting me make the decision myself!” Josh glowers.

“The flashing was a bit much I’ll admit. But you walking in on us really was an accident I swear.”

“And the flirting?”

“Can you blame her? It’s you Josh, you’re perfect in every way.” 

“Are you being serious about this?” Josh can’t tell if Tyler is messing with him.

“Absolutely. All three of us together? Nothing could make me happier. But it doesn’t matter what I think. What do you want to do about it?”

“I-“ Josh’s bottom lip quivers.

“You don’t have to decide anything right now.” Tyler takes his cheeks in his hands and rests his forehead against Josh’s. “It’s okay.”

“I want it. I want it but I’m scared, it feels like too big of a risk. What if it doesn’t work out and I ruin our perfectly good relationship?”

“Whatever happens, good or bad, you’ll always have us. We’ll always be there for you. If it doesn’t work out that’s okay, things can go right back to the way they were, with some adjustments of course.” Tyler amends and kisses the bridge of Josh’s nose.

“If I don’t take it, it’ll eat me alive. But I feel like the guilt I do have will eat me alive if I do take it and it goes wrong.”

“Take a chance?” Comes Tyler’s hopeful encouragement.

“How?” 

“Start by just moving in. Nothing else has to happen. This is your home too now. You’ve made a place in both of our hearts it’s time you moved into our home. If you feel comfortable.” Tyler adds on after the fact.

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Josh sinches his eyes closed and Tyler smooths over his furrowed brow with his thumbs.

“I’ve wanted this so badly for so long but I never realized it was what I wanted before. To be wanted like this. It feels right.”

“Trust your gut.” Tyler’s mouth curves into a smile and he pokes Josh’s stomach.

“It’s natures way of telling you what you need.” 

“I don’t think that’s quite how the saying goes.” Josh snorts as Tyler pushes the swing and Josh goes back and forth steadily.

“I love you. And I love her.” Tyler says plainly.

“So do I.” Josh admits and Tyler beams so hard his face looks like it could split.

Turns out It’s blissfully perfect and easy to be in a relationship with your boyfriend and his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love comfort fics so what


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strap yourselves in, this chapter sure is something.

“Dude you didn’t have to help me I’ve got like three bags to my name.” Josh claps Brendon’s shoulder, as the man in question carried the final box into the Joseph’s- their house.

“Of course I wanted to help you, I need to scope out your fancy new place!” Brendon smacked his gum obnoxiously as he poked around the house.

Josh really didn’t have a lot to move from his apartment to the home. He wasn’t taking any of the horrible second-hand furniture that he and Brendon owned, so mostly he just had a few suitcases of clothes and a couple boxes of important items. The most challenging thing to move was Jim.

Brendon had weeped when Josh told him Jim was coming with him. Jason and Jim has gotten along surprisingly well for a cat and dog, forming an unlikely friendship and chasing each other around the yard frequently.

“Okay. Done. I’m officially completely moved out of our apartment and it is now your apartment.” Josh held out his key for Brendon to take.

“Keep it. You’re still my best friend, I’ve got nobody else to give it to. Plus it’ll make me rest easier knowing you have a safe place to go if it gets weird here.” Brendon gestured to the foyer and have Josh a knowing look. “Or if you just wanted to come over and visit me and bring me some of Jenna’s amazing cooking.”

Josh shoved him out the door.

“Thank you for your help now I have some very important business to take care of.”

“That business being carried over the foyer like a new bride and getting laid on a bed made of expensive down?” 

“No!” Josh shot back. It was totally the important business he needed to take care of.

Brendon threw his head back into a laugh and Josh waved him goodbye as he backed out of the winding driveway.

He shut the door and rested against it for a moment, taking it all in that he was really here. That this was his home.

He looked around wondering where his partners were. Partners. Josh repeats the word in his head giddily. It’d been almost a month since they were technically all ‘official’. Jenna had nearly cried with happiness when Josh had shyly referred to her as his ‘girlfriend’ for the first time.

Still, they were all dancing around anything more than the title itself. As much as he wanted to, he hadn’t even slept in the same bed with both of them or so much as kissed her yet, upon the Joseph’s insistence that, that could all come later. First priority was moving Josh comfortably into the house, making sure that he understood he was wanted and deserved to be there with them.

It was too slow even for Josh’s liking. 

He was moved into the house. Well not technically. All his bags still sat packed in the foyer. But he was all here. And the idea of getting carried over the threshold was looking incredibly appealing at this moment.

He wandered around trying to find where the two had disappeared off to, hesitant to open any doors without knocking this time.

He finds them arguing in the backyard. There’s no bite in their tones but Josh still eavesdrops to make sure he isn’t walking into anything he isn’t supposed to.

Tyler was still in his work clothes while Jenna looked like she was out tanning by the pool, wearing a coverup over her swimsuit and of course her favorite pair of heels with the fluffy balls on top. 

“C’mon It’ll only take a little while!” Jenna is pouting.

Tyler rubs a hand over his face.

“Jen, I have so much work to do, If I can just get a head start I promise I’ll be all yours for later!”

“Tyler I want to get fucked now.” She crosses her arms.

Josh chokes on his breath and covers his mouth with his hand.

“I know, but patience is a virtue. I’ve got like four big conference calls I have to make and I have to do it before five!” Tyler says exasperated as Jenna squints her eyes at him.

“Oh so you’re too busy to help me now, but you don’t want me to take care of it myself to make me wait for later?” 

“I can help her.” Josh steps out onto the patio.

Jenna and Tyler both double take at him.

“All my stuff is in, no thanks to you two, but I’m all done which means I’m free to help!” Josh looks between the two of them.

“What?” Tyler balks as Jenna comes over to slip her hand into Josh’s.

“Okay great! You can go work now. We’ll be in the bedroom.” Jenna challenges him to disagree.

“Yeah Ty, go work, I know you’re so busy. I’m sure we’ll still be awake by the time you’re done!” Josh motions for Tyler to go to his study and he has to keep his smile under control when Jenna looks over him with pride at his teasing.

Josh knows they’re being unfair to him but the look on Tyler’s face is worth it.

Tyler splutters and Jenna drags Josh from the backyard into the master bedroom through the open doors. Josh sees Tyler trailing curiously behind them through the sheer curtains.

“It’s fun teasing him isn’t it?” She whispers to Josh and looks to Tyler’s pitiful form.

“I wasn’t just teasing.” Josh’s face flushes at Jenna’s darkening gaze on him.

“Yeah? You really want to help me?” She takes a step closer to him.

Josh nods.

“You sure?” Jenna cards her hands through his curls.

“Please?” He asks her.

Jenna’s soft smile turns wicked and she holds her arms above her head.

Josh gets the message and gathers the hem of her cover up bunched in his hands, sliding it too slowly and purposefully off over her head.

“Alright, Joshie, go ahead, take your time.” She encourages.

He doesn’t really want to take his time though.

He leans in and kisses her neck and she giggles at his curls tickling her. It relieves some of the thick tension. He feels like he should be asking her permission every step of the way, and not the other way around.

He tugs at the tie of her swimsuit top and it falls to easily. He doesn’t let himself look at first. He’s already seen her breasts, but he lets his hands slide over her smooth skin and over her nipples and she sighs happily.

“Don’t you dare.” She says suddenly. And Josh pulls his face out of her neck to see she isn’t talking to him, but to Tyler trying to creep his way into the room.

Tyler’s pity party stays outside and he huffs as he listens to her.

Jenna decides she’s had enough and starts to pull at the ties of her suit bottom.

“This okay?” She asks gently.

He nods dumbly as she tosses the piece away and he feels overdressed standing in front of her naked form.

“You want me to take the lead?” She asks him, noticing Josh’s wide eyes. He nods again, feeling like he’s lost his voice. She’s beautiful, completely different than Tyler’s body in every way. His immediate reaction is to touch and feel over ever new piece of her that’s revealed to him, but his own wants seem less pressing when she sets her hands on his shoulder and pushes him slightly to kneel on the floor in front of her.

“You tell me if you wanna stop or do something different. Out loud.” She catches his chin in her hand to make him look at her. 

She releases his chin and throws a leg over his shoulder and her heel digs into his back when she uses her leg to pull him right up to close to her sex.

He balances himself by placing his hands on her thighs. 

“Be a doll?” She says in false innocence. Josh really can’t deny her and he closes the gap to kiss right above her pubic bone. Then lets his jaw drop open and he laps tentatively over her once.

She hums at the first contact. Josh is encouraged to lick a broad stripe again and catches Tyler’s shocked gaze from outside the room.

She’s silky soft and already wet which turns him on faster than it should. He lets his tongue just barely dip inside of her and her hips jut forward in response.

“That’s so good, sweetheart.” She praises him as Josh points his tongue and drags it it in her opening just to see her hips jump again. He tries to tug her closer with the hands on her legs but she resists. 

“Don’t be greedy.” 

Josh understands she doesn’t like being pushed around and so he comes to her instead, shuffling forward a bit, tilting his head back so he’s really properly under her as he laps.

She slides her hands into his hair and tightens her grip to stop his head from moving. She presses her heel into his back and he’s forced so close up against her warmth his eyes fall shut. Jenna holds his head still and starts rocking her hips back and forth instead, grinding down on his tongue. Josh decides he really likes being used like this.

A whine coming from Tyler has Josh’s eyes opening and Jenna’s sharp voice cutting through the air.

“If you’re really that desperate you can touch yourself but no coming inside here to help us for being such a brat.” She chides.

Tyler’s hand goes to his dick immediately cupping himself through his pants and hissing at the relief.

She hums at the sight of him and throws her head back to focus solely on Josh’s tongue working wonders over her.

“You’re so good. So perfect.” She breathes and Josh moans at the praise.

He feels her legs trembling in his hands and her wet dripping down his chin and realizes she’s close, he pushes in and hums sweetly against the taste of her.

He drops down further and tilts his head up so he can watch her unfold above him and he sucks playfully, her hands still and iron grip in his hair.

She repeats his name a few times as she cants her hips and watching her come because of him might be one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. Her eyes fall shut and her cheeks go pink and her chest heaves and her stomach clenches and her hips ride his tongue of their own accord as Josh feels her contract around his tongue repeatedly. He loved watching her let go. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and turns to nuzzle his cheek into the crease of her thigh, kissing chastely over her skin.

She lets her leg fall off his shoulder when she’s done with him but he isn’t, he stands and tugs her up around her waist and she lets him pull her legs around him as he sits on the bed.

He goes straight to the soft skin of her chest and sucks and nips lightly to see how she reacts to each one, finding out what she likes.

She tugs off his shirt and he has to disconnect from her to do so. She sits down fully in his lap and he’s suddenly all too aware of how hard he is when she’s on top of him.

“Wait, go sit up at the headboard.” She instructs him. He loses his pants along the way and she loses her ridiculous heels and comes to climb back over him.

“I saw how good you were being for Tyler in the studio, putting on a good show for me?” She asks snapping the waistline of his briefs.

“For you.” He confirms. 

“You want to return the favor for him? Let him see how good you are and what he’s missing out on?” 

Josh gets distracted by her soft skin and leans to kiss her collarbones.

“Josh.” She demands his verbal answer.

“I’ll be good.” He nods into her skin and lifts his hips to help her tug off the remaining piece of clothing.

Josh looks over to Tyler before anything else, confirmation that this is all okay.

Tyler has lost most of his clothes and smiles at him broadly, breath catching when he squeezes his dick watching them, wet patch obvious through his boxers.

Jenna goes slow for his sake, rising over him and taking him into her hand. She strokes him a few times spreading his precome down his length and cooing at his sensitivity. Her hands are more calculated and teasing than Tyler’s own strong and particular ones. Josh loves both of them.

When she sinks down fully onto him he stops her moving with hands on her hips and has to take a moment to breathe. She’s so warm and soft and easy at making this so.... easy.

Tyler’s crinkling laughter comes from his right and he remembers he’s supposed to be present.

She takes control, holding onto the headboard above him as she rises and falls expertly, the slick and tight warmth of her has Josh going dizzy. 

“Can I leave a mark?” He nudges his nose over her chest.

“Of course, baby.” 

He sucks harshly at the skin over her heart, pulls away to lick his thumb before brushing it over her nipple as he bites the skin over her other one. He focuses on the task to keep him distracted from getting to close too fast, wants to be good and last a while for them.

Josh wraps his arms around her and hauls her closer so they’re chest to chest.

“Josh.” She reminds him lightly that she won’t be pushed around.

“Sorry. Want to be close, I like being close.” He soothes over the lovebite on her chest and her resolve weakens.

“I’m right here.” She amends, and rolls her hips faster. Josh doesn’t have enough leverage to really thrust up into her to meet her hips, but his slight push up seems to take her by surprise and her voice cracks as she moans.

“That’s perfect Josh, like that.” Tyler says.

Josh gets a swell of pride in his chest at making her slip up, and Tyler’s compliments.

“Come here.” Jenna reaches out for Tyler to finally join them. He kneels on the bed beside her and kisses her filthy and Josh has a front row seat.

He leans foreword to nip at Tyler’s craned and exposed neck in front of him, Tyler smiles into his kiss with Jenna.

Tyler moves to kneel behind her, brushing her hair to the side and attaching his mouth to her neck, while his fingers flutter over her chest. He presses his finger into the lovebite Josh made and she gasps and lets her head fall back on Tyler’s shoulder. 

She grabs one of Josh’s hands that was supporting her hips and brings it to her mouth, sucking his middle finger and coating it. Josh is actually going to die a Joseph related death.

She moves his slick finger to her clit and he understands and rubs softly at first, then more roughly when he sees she likes the pressure. 

Josh whimpers as she tightens around him, his heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest and he knows his ears are probably blood red from the flush of his face. It’s the best he’s ever felt.

Josh was collected and controlled as he moved, and then he all of a sudden wasn’t. He has enough sense and fast reflexes to grip Jenna’s hips and pull her off and throw her beside him on the bed as he’s coming. He still feels like he’s inside her though and he looks down to see Tyler had immediately gone to swallow him down and carry him through his shockingly hard release. His toes curl at the sensitivity and Tyler’s moaning around his dick.

When he regains his self awareness he looks guiltily over to where Jenna lays watching them, with two fingers in her mouth and a gleam in her eye.

“Didn’t say you could do that.” There’s no anger in her tone, only appreciation as her eyes skirt over his body, muscles jumping over her gaze. She leans up and kisses Tyler and Josh moans and his dick jumps knowing they’re sharing the taste of him.

“I didn’t know it was happening until it did.” Josh admits and Tyler snickers and pinches one of his nipples.

“Yeah, she’s good at that. Should’ve warned you.” 

“I’ll make it up to you.” Josh rolls over and crawls in between her open legs.

“You’d better.” She jokes.

He traces her opening lightly before sinking two fingers in and pressing up, crooking his fingers. Josh lets his lips cradle her clit as he sucks on her and runs his tongue over it intermittently.

“Drummers talented multi-tasking.” She laughs.

Josh knows he finds the right spot when her legs clamp around his ears and she takes in such a deep breath her ribs look like they’re going to break through her skin.

Josh gets his arm in between her legs to keep her thighs from squishing him to death, (although he supposed that wouldn’t be a terrible way to go out) and rests his forearm over her hips, not restricting her, just close.

He presses in over that spot, not really even fingering her so much as he just keeps applying pressure there.

She realizes what he’s trying to do.

“It rarely ever happens don’t get your hopes up if it doesn’t- Ah!” He takes her admission as a personal challenge.  
She goes taught and Josh feels can feel the underlying strength tensed in her soft thighs, he wonders what else he’s missed about her.

Josh hasn’t been with a girl in some time and racks his brain to remember the cheap tricks Brendon used to tell him about getting girls to squirt. He remembers an eye rolling, cheesy porn trick of using the alphabet and decides its better than nothing.

Josh looks up at Tyler, poor thing painfully hard and straining in his boxers but obediently waiting for his turn and touching Jenna’s chest.

“She like your name?” Josh asks, keeping his mouth on her eyes he speaks.

He sucks on her clit and lets his tongue pass over her in the letter T. Tyler’s eyes widen when he sees what Josh is doing and groans in frustration.

“Tease.” Jenna’s eyes are dark and cloudy while Josh finishes his name, Y-L-E-R. She jolts at the last letter. 

Josh presses his fingers in deeper and runs the pad of his fingers over her bundle of nerves. 

“Or maybe-“ Josh says, leaning back in and sucking her clit back in between his lips and spelling out J-O-S-H over her clit with the flat of his tongue. She gasps with the breath of his name on her lips and comes again, squirting in his hand as he fingers her, squirming and rolling her hips.

Tyler cradles her through it shushing her comfortingly at the overwhelming pressure of Josh’s tongue that he doesn’t let up until she’s writhing away from him.

She barely lets him catch her breath before she’s tugging Tyler to lay in between both of them. Jenna gives Josh an appreciative look and then turns her attention to Tyler.

“Been so polite and perfect waiting your turn.” She pulls his boxers off, and she and Josh both go for his cock at the same time, mouthing over either side of him.

Jenna takes his head in her mouth and Josh holds what she can’t fit in his hand for her, and Tyler thrashes.

“Please, please!” He begs and tugs his own hair, runs a hand over his own nipple and bucks his hips.

Jenna’s lips meet Josh’s hand repeatedly where she goes down on Tyler. Josh alternates between moving his hand up and down over his dick with her in the same and opposite motions, just to keep Tyler guessing on what would happen next.

Josh gathers up Jenna’s hair with his free hand and holds it up from where it fell in her face and she smiles in appreciation over Tyler. He shamefully feels his dick twitch in interest, rubbing Jenna’s saliva over Tyler’s dick that escapes out of her mouth.

“Mmm.” Tyler hums and just like that he’s already on the edge to coming from being made to wait so long.

“I’ll take it.” Josh says politely, Jenna popping off of Tyler and Josh lets his tongue roll out of his mouth and position over the tip of Tyler’s rosey cock, heavy in his hand.

Tyler sobs and comes over Josh’s tongue, he jerks Tyler a few more times than Tyler probably enjoys from the over sensitivity, just to make sure Josh catches all of the come with his mouth before swallowing.

A bit of his come catches on Josh’s lip and Jenna leans in to suck it off. It’s definitely not what he imagined their first kiss to be like.

They collapse next to him and it’s quiet for a beat, the gentle breeze rustling the curtains.

It’s Tyler who speaks first.

“Welcome home, Josh.” 

They laugh and Josh feels weightless and soft around the edges, fuzzy from being taken care of.

They probably need to change the sheets and clean up but Jenna tugs the covers over all three of them anyway. Tyler and Jenna snuggle into Josh’s sides and throw their legs over his waist. They’re perfectly in sync. Josh feels like he’s slowly catching up to their orbit and is settling into place between them, physically in the bed and emotionally in their relationship.

“A nap sounds good.” Jenna says into his chest.

Josh looks at the donut sprinkle blue walls and down to Jenna.

“Can I?” 

She kisses him so softly and with so much care Josh gets too overwhelmed and has to pull away. He turns over to Tyler and Tyler meets him halfway for another too gentle, too loving kiss and Josh rolls his head away to stare up at the ceiling and cover his face with his hands in embarrassment.

Jenna and Tyler fawn over how easily he gets flustered at their affection.

“I love you.” Tyler says, nudging him and Jenna with his leg. 

“I love you.” Jenna says, squeezing him and Tyler with her arm.

“I love you.” Josh repeats and he loves that he can say a singular ‘you’ and mean both of them at the same time.

So Brendon was right after all. There are plenty of times where the rich husband and the eccentric wife, get with the pool boy and it works out completely for the better. And Josh isn’t in a porno. This is his life. He gets to live every day as their equally loved partner. 

It’s good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could you believe i started this the day after i saw tøp, finished this entire fic in three days while laying in bed sick after seeing them and posted it as soon as i finished? yeah neither can i. please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
